Pasutri
by Himet
Summary: ghi
1. 1

Pasutri

Dasi blaster putih - orange, kemeja putih, rompi hitam, celana blazer hitam lalu jas juga hitam. Setelan yang sempurna. Naruto meraih botol perfume lalu ia semprotkan keseluruh tubuh bagian atas.

Tak perlu menyisir rambut, biarlah agak berantakan seperti itu, justru pony panjang dengan ujung lancip-lancip begitu menambah kesan di wajah tampan sang Namikaze. Tidak sampai mengenai mata, artinya masih ada celah untuk melihat.

Perfect! Naruto Namikaze memang menawan.

Selesai menyempurnakan penampilan, Naruto segera meninggalkan meja rias lalu keluar dari kamar untuk pergi ke dapur. Kamar kosong ia tinggalkan, sementara Istri tercintanya sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur setelah lama menghilang sewaktu ia sedang mandi.

Naruto perlu menyusuri lorong rumah yang panjang sekitar sepuluh meter untuk tiba di dapur, setelah sampai ia tersuguhi dengan pemandangan adem di mata yang membuat bibir mengukir senyum.

Istri cantiknya itu sedang sibuk membuatkan kopi panas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Suami tercintanya.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Sapaan lembut mengejutkan Hinata. Tubuh rampingnya lekas berbalik disaat sedang menuang air panas ke dalam gelas keramik. Alhasil, karena kecerobohan sendiri membuat pegangan Hinata pada telinga panci lepas.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi.

KLANG!

Punggung tangan Hinata tersiram oleh isi panci tersebut, untungnya tidak sempat jatuh ke lantai berkat gerakan cepat Hinata ketika melemparnya ke meja makan.

"Akh. Panas!" Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

Melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat berlalu membuat Naruto segera melangkah ke dalam dapur dan menghampiri Hinata. "Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa!?"

Hinata tersenyum sumringah. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan tangannya yang tadi tersiram air panas tadi ke belakang badan.

Naruto menatap tajam mata Hinata, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk melihat keadaan. "Merah begini, kita ke Rumah Sakit ya." Ia terkejut melihat tangan mulus itu merah.

"Tidak tidak. Itu tidak perlu." Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari sentuhan Naruto. "Ini tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi pasti sembuh." Katanya sambil menahan perih dalam kesendirian. Ia tidak selemah itu sedikit-sedikit mengandalkan Rumah Sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menolak. Kejadian seperti ini bisa saja menyebabkan infeksi."

Hinata menggeleng kecil. "Tinggal di olesi pasta gigi pasti langsung sembuh."

Baru saja berkata, tiba-tiba sosok Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Hinata. Pergi ke kamar mandi selama beberapa menit, lalu kembali dengan membawa pasta gigi dalam genggaman.

Naruto kembali meraih tangan Hinata. Membuka pasta gigi dari tutupnya, setelah itu ia pencet sampai mengeluarkan isi yang kemudian langsung ia oleskan ke punggung tangan Hinata.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Pria itu bertanya disela mengusap lembut punggung tangan Hinata, sementara pasta tadi ia letakan di meja.

"Dingin anata."

"Hm." Naruto berdehem. Wajah tampannya terlihat kesal. "Lain kali hati-hati... kalau perkerjaan berbahaya sebaiknya jangan dilakukan daripada kau terluka." Ia marah-marah sekarang, dan menghilangkan mood baiknya pada saat meninggalkan kamar.

"Maaf." Hinata menundukan kepala, sadar benar dengan kesalahannya karena kurang berhati-hati. Air panas sangat berbahaya kalau sampai mengenai kulit tubuh, dan ia dengan cerobohnya mengangkat panci berisi air panas dengan satu tangan.

Kekuatan tangan kiri tak berarti apa-apa bagi pengguna tangan kanan.

Naruto mendesah kesal. "Iya." Jawabnya singkat. Benar-benar jengkel dengan kelakuan Sakura pagi ini.

Wanita berambut indigo itu menggigit bibir bawah. "Aku hanya ingin membuatkan kopi untuk Suamiku, tapi kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini." Suaranya bergetar. "Sekali saja aku ingin melihat Suamiku meneguk kopi buatanku." Keluhnya sambil terisak pelan.

Kalau sudah begini mana mungkin kemarahan Naruto terus berlanjut. Ia menghela nafas lalu menarik kepala Hinata untuk disandarkan ke dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Hinata melirik ke atas dan menatap wajah tampan Suami nya dari bawah dagu. "Jangan marah lagi ya." Pintanya setelah berhenti terisak. Bisa dibilang isak pura-pura agar Suami nya berhenti marah-marah.

Kepala pirang tersebut mengangguk. "Sudah tidak lagi." Naruto kembali tersenyum seperti tadi pada saat menyapa Hinata.

"Terimakasih sayang." Hinata memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto penuh perasaan. Sungguh, ia begitu mencintai Suami pirangnya itu.

Naruto tersadar akan satu hal. "Tsuma, kopinya sudah jadi?"

Hinata meninggalkan dada hangat Naruto. "Gagal jadi." Lirikannya tertuju pada gelas. Di dalam gelas tersebut terisi penuh oleh kopi hitam, membuat jejak bekas aliran di badan mulus si gelas. "Airnya kepenuhan, pasti sudah tidak manis lagi."

Pria muda itu melepas pelukan mereka. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting ada kopi." Ujarnya sambil mengaduk kopi hitam buatan Hinata, lantas segera ia teguk usai meletakan sendok kecil di meja.

"Eh!" Hinata tak sempat menghentikan. Sudah terlanjur di minum.

Mata Naruto membulat. "!" Lidahnya dibuat terkejut dengan rasa kopi tersebut.

"Anata, kopi itu sudah tidak layak lagi untuk di min—"

"Ini enak."

"..." Hinata terdiam.

Sangat tidak enak. Itulah rasa kopi buatan Hinata. Pahit, airnya tidak panas karena mungkin di rebus tidak sampai mendidih. Naruto pastikan ia akan sakit perut nanti.

Selain pahit dan kurang panas, rasa asin yang menyengat membuat Naruto bersusah payah menelan kopi hitam tersebut. Sempat macet di depan tenggorokan, tapi ia paksa dengan usaha keras sampai akhirnya berhasil tertelan.

GLEK.

Miris sekali. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana garam yang mana gula. Mungkin karena bentuknya sama kalau tersimpan dalam toples, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau dicicipi terlebih dahulu sebelum menuangkan ke dalam gelas.

Perut Naruto bergejolak. Menolak keras kopi hitam yang memasuki lambung kosongnya, namun kekerasan kepalanya mampu mengalahkan penolakan tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Berbulan-bulan sudah mereka menikah, baru kali ini Hinata menyediakan kopi untuk Suami nya. Ia pikir akan gagal.

Naruto mengangguk sambil terus memaksa menelan kopi hitam buatan Hinata. Bersusah payah ia teguk.

"Coba kucicipi."

Baru saja Hinata bergerak hendak merebut gelas di tangan Naruto, namun dengan gerakan sangat cepat Suami nya membalik badan sehingga membelakangi dirinya.

GLEK.

GLEK.

Sudah habis. Naruto tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Hinata untuk mencicipi kopi tersebut, ia pikir Hinata akan tersinggung setelah tahu bahwa perkatannya tadi sekedar bualan untuk menghibur. Lebih baik ia habiskan langsung.

"Yosha, sudah habis!" Naruto kembali kehadapan Hinata dengan menunjukan gelas kosong. Kopi itu tidaklah panas, makanya ia dengan mudah meneguk semuanya sampai habis.

Wajah Hinata bertekuk aneh. "Kenapa dihabiskan semua, padahal aku ingin mencicipi rasanya."

Cengir lebar terlukis di wajah pucat Naruto. "Habisnya kopi buatanmu enak, jadi aku tidak mau berbagi dengan yang lain heeheehee..." Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala.

Kriukk...

"Eh?"

Cepat-cepat Naruto menyentuh perut. "Tuh kan, mulai konslet." Batinnya berseru panik.

"Anata, perutmu..."

Naruto tertawa aneh. "Efek lapar." Untungnya selalu ada alasan.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ya sudah, berangkat ke kantor sana lalu sarapan di kantin." Ia merapikan letak dasi Naruto. Tangannya sudah tidak perih lagi, mungkin akan meninggalkan memar.

"Sarapan buatanmu mana?"

Kepala berambut indigo itu menggeleng. "Tidak akan sempat, makan di kantor saja supaya tidak terlambat." Hinata sadar benar dirinya tidak bisa memasak, sekalipun hanya memanggang roti. Lebih baik merelakan Naruto makan di kantin daripada makan makanan buatannya.

Terlalu berbahaya.

Pagi ini tidak berlalu dengan baik. Setibanya di kantor berulang kali Naruto keluar masuk WC, itu gara-gara minum kopi hitam buatan Hinata. Terlalu kental, rasanya asin dan airnya tidak matang.

Pantas mulas-mulas.

x X x

Hinata menggembungkan pipi. "Uummm..." almetyst indah miliknya menatap begitu lekat lembaran buku di atas meja, tengah menyimpan setiap resep masakan di dalam otaknya.

Tiga bulan setelah menikah baru kini Hinata benar-benar mau menyentuh alat-alat dapur tanpa siapapun, karena selama ini kalau pulang Naruto selalu bawa makanan dari luar sementara dirinya sedang sibuk menjalani pelatihan memasang dengan sang Nenek.

Hari ini Hinata ingin memprakterkan hasil perjuangannya selama dua bulan, dan ia harap ini akan berhasil, tidak berakhir mengenaskan seperti minggu lalu.

"Masukan air ke dalam panci sebanyak dua gelas setengah."

Hinata melakukan seperti yang tertulis dibuku resep. Dengan hati-hati ia mengukur air menggunakan gelas minuman, lalu di masukan ke dalam panci sesuai takaran.

"Setelah itu letakan di atas kompor,nyalakan api lalu masak air sampai benar-benar mendidih."

CTEK!

Sambaran api dari kompor gas membuat Sakura terlonjak. Ia terkejut, dan itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Huh, selalu saja." Keluh wanita itu.

Hijaunya api kompor mengitari pantat panci. Hinata meniliknya untuk memastikan kondisi api, karena terlalu besar maka agak ia kecilkan sedikit.

"Yah, benar seperti itu." Hinata mengusap telapak tangan. "Hmm... selama menunggu air sampai mendidih, diperlukan untuk mengupas kentang dan wortel."

Menu makanan yang ingin Hinata olah hari ini adalah Sup. Naruto suka makanan yang berkuah, maka akan ia coba mengolah Sup daging untuk Suami nya, dan semoga saja ini berhasil.

Hinata mengupas kulit kentang terlalu tebal, sehingga daging kentang lebih banyak terbuang. Tidak cuma kentang, sama saja ketika mengupas wortel.

Mengenai perlengkapan bahan masakan untuk Sup, tadi Hinata pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli semua keperluan di supermarket terdekat. Untungnya lengkap.

"Setelah dikupas saatnya dicincang seperti dadu."

Hinata mengambil tempat khusus memotong sayuran. Ia letakan di atas kitchen set, kemudian meletakan lagi satu bulatan kentang sebesar kepalan tangan Naruto di atas kayu tebal tersebut.

"Eumm... bagaimana cara membuat potongan seperti dadu ya?" Kepala warna biru tersebut digaruk.

Tidak mau kalah dengan kekurangan, maka Hinata berusaha keras untuk menyincang kentang dengan mengikuti isi pikiran.

"Coba cara ini dulu."

Hinata menggunakan pisai cincang, lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung ia bacokan kepada kentang tersebut.

PRAK!

Kentang tersebut terbelah dua, membuat wajah Hinata cerah berseri melihat keberhasilannya. Ketika hendak mengulanginya lagi, tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niat karena satu alasan.

"Pisau ini terlalu besar dan berat, lebih baik pakai yang biasa saja."

Pisau cincang tadi tergantikan oleh pisau dapur biasa dengan mata yang begitu tajam. Hinata berdesis melihat ketajaman pisau tersebut.

"Mengerikan."

Sempat-sempatnya bergumam, dan setelah itu barulah Hinata memulai aksinya. Menyusun belahan kentang tadi, ia sejajarkan lalu ditahan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk agar tidak luput dari tempatnya.

Hinata menekan pisau tersebut, karena kurang hati-hati jari telunjuknya pun menjadi korban dari ketajaman mata pisau. Jarinya tersayat tanpa sengaja.

"Aww!"

Wanita itu menarik tangannya yang tersayat, begitu melihat sudah mengeluarkan darah segar dengan warna merah sangat pekat. Ia berdesis merasakan perihnya luka sayatan tersebut.

"Ishh... kalau Naruto sampai melihat luka ini pasti akan marah lagi."

Hinara menyerah. Kalau berlanjut pasti akan ada lagi yang terluka, maka dari itu ia mengakhiri kesibukan ini dan memilih mengobati luka di jarinya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Sebelum meninggalkan dapur Hinata ingat harus mematikan kompor terlebih dulu, usai mematikan iapun segera melenggang.

Lagi-lagi berakhir dengan kegagalan, pagi kemarin.

x X x

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Yamato berhenti melaju setibanya di depan gedung pencakar langit yang bertuliskan NAMIKAZE CORP, merupakan perusahaan besar milik Naruto. Suami Hinata Namikaze.

Yamato bergegas keluar lalu membuka kan pintu untuk Nyonya muda mereka. "Silahkan Nyonya."

Hinata memberi senyum simpul, kemudian segera melenggang. Memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu, pada saat melalui beberapa karyawan ia disapa ramah oleh mereka.

"Selamat siang Sakura_.Sama.."

Wanita muda itu hanya merespons dengan senyum tipis. Sangat tipis, lebih tepatnya senyum terpaksa karena kalau berlebihan Naruto akan marah-marah seperti Ibu-Ibu rumah tangga. Tentu saja ia tak ingin di marahi, terlebih mematuhi larangan Suami memang sangat diwajibkan. Keluar rumah pun harus pakai mantel tebal agar siluet indahnya tidak terbentuk.

Bagi Naruto, cara mereka— para kaum adam menatap Hinata sama seperti menatap mangsa. Bernafsu. Mereka menjijikan, dan ia sangat benci dengan golongan pria seperti mereka.

Tapi perlu diingat, tidak ada yang bisa menikung Istri tercinta Naruto Namikaze. Kalaupun ada mereka pasti akan mati, untungnya sampai sejauh ini tidak ada yang berani nekat. Saat di tengah jalan mereka hanya berani menundukan kepala kalau bertemu Hinata, karena mereka tahu Hinata Hyuga sudah menjadi milik Naruto. Semua tahu berita dunia tersebut.

Ceklek.

Kepala warna indigo menyembul dari luar, ketika mendapati keadaan di dalam baru kini senyum manis terpatri di wajah ayu Hinata. Suami tampannya itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk. "Anata..." Panggilannya berhasil menarik Naruto dari kesibukan, berhenti menatap layar laptop lalu melongokan kepala dari atas laptop berlogo apple sumbing tersebut.

"Ah, kau datang Hime." Ini kejutan.

Perempuan muda itu melangkah masuk. "Aku bawakan makan siang, tadi aku beli di restaurant saat dalam perjalanan."

Naruto beranjak lalu berpindah duduk ke sofa. "Kemarih sayang, kita makan bersama di sini." Ajaknya sambil menepuk-nepuk celah kosong disebelah kanan.

Hinata datang dengan senyum manisnya tadi, dan mengambil tempat kosong disebelah Suami nya duduk. Setelah itu ia langsung membuka kotak bekal bawaan satu persatu, mengingat tempat bekal tersebut memiliki empat tingkatan.

Shappire milik Naruto terus mengamati pergerakan Hinata. Mereka berdua menundukan kepala, menatap ke arah satu titik bersama.

Jemari lentik Hinata begitu cekatannya membongkar tempat bekal, dan karena ketajaman mata Naruto ia berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang menjanggal.

Set.

Hinata tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya, begitu sadar alasan Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya ia langsung gelagapan. Lukanya ketahuan.

Mata Naruto melebar. "Luka apa ini?" Pantas ia terkejut, di ujung telunjuk kiri Hinata terdapat luka sayatan yang menganga tidak terlalu lebar. Luka itu terlihat masih segar, bahkan ada kemerahan pertanda bekas darah.

"Dan, masih berdarah rupanya."

Inner Hinata berseru panik. Ia sengaja tidak memperban luka kecil tersebut, kalau diperban akan terlihat mencolok dan menyadarkan Naruto, tapi tak ia sangka justru karena tidak diperban semakin memberi keleluasaan kepada mata tajam Suami nya.

Sekarang mata Naruto sudah berkilat mengerikan. "Jelaskan padaku." Bahkan sekedar berdesispun terdengar tajam. Hinata kesulitan meneguk ludah.

"Kena pisau." Suara perempuan merah muda itu kecil sekali, atau bisa dibilang mencicit.

Naruto mendelik. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Apa lagi ulahmu kali ini?"

Hinata menundukan kepala. "A-aku sedang belajar masak." Cicitnya lagi.

"Sendirian?"

"I-iya... sendirian."

Pria muda itu segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Berdiri membelakangi Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau kau tidak bisa jangan memaksa. Aku bisa menerimamu apa adanya tapi kenapa sulit sekali bagimu untuk menerima keadaanmu sendiri."

Kalau sudah kena marah, pasti menangis andalan Hinata untuk meredakan amarah Naruto. Suami nya itu paling tidak tahan kalau air matanya sampai menetes.

"Ma-maafkan aku, hiks."

Naruto menepuk wajah gusar lalu mendesah pasrah. Baiklah baiklah. Ia kalah. Dulu saat melamar Hinata ia memang menang menghadapi Tuan Hyuuga, tapi tak pernah ia tahu akan selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan Putri Tuan Hyuuga.

Ternyata dibalik kelemahan Hiashi ada Hinata yang mampu menyaingi Naruto. Mereka sempurna.

Bokong Naruto mendarat sempurna di atas empuknya sofa. "Sudah sayang... tidak apa-apa." Bujuknya lalu menarik Hinata dan mendekap Istri nya. "Jangan menangis lagi ya." Berbagai macam kata bujukan ia tuturkan, dan ternyata berhasil. Kini Hinata tidak menangis lagi.

Hinata menghirup hidung, mengusap pipi lalu menaikan pandangan. "Jangan marah lagi ya."

Mendengus dulu, kemudian Naruto terkekeh. "Aku tidak marah, cuma menasehati saja." Katanya— menjelaskan disela mengusap bawah mata Hinata. Hey, memangnya kapan ia pernah marah kepada Istri nya?

Bibir peach Hinata mengerucut. "Dari nadamu seperti marah."

"Lebih tepatnya kesal."

Telapak tangan Hinata menyentuh dada bidang Naruto, sesekali mengusapnya. "Tapi 'kan semua yang aku lakukan untuk dirimu. Aku ingin menjadi wanita yang pandai memasak, itu sudah kodratnya."

"Kalau tidak bisa tak masalah... semua itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan hubungan kita, Istriku."

"Setidaknya dukung aku supaya semangat, bukan malah marah-marah seperti tadi." Kini Hinata menggembungkan pipi.

"Bagaimana reaksimu ketika melihat aku terluka?"

"Apa kau akan menertawakan aku?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak."

Tangan kokoh Naruto melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita tukaran posisi?" Tawarnya. "Aku akan menyayat tanganku dengan pisau lalu kau melihat luka bekas sayatan itu. Kau mau?"

Hinata mendengus keras. "Tidak!" Terang saja ia menolak, mana mungkin ia sanggup melihat Suami nya terluka.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah..." Naruto mengecup luka basah di telunjuk Hinata.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

Bibir mungil Hinata terkatup rapat. Ia bergerak memisahkan diri dari Naruto dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan bekal. "Ayo kita makan, kau pasti lapar." Sudah terlalu siang untuk melalaikan waktu makan.

Naruto tahu Hinata tidak akan berhenti. Istri nya itu tangguh dan pantang menyerah, seberapa keras ia memaksa berhenti maka akan bertambah kuat pula tekat Hinata.

Perempuan itu ingin menguasai dunia pemasakan. Banyak orang bilang perlayanan seorang Istri tidak hanya di tempat tidur, sangat diperlukan juga dalam segi makan maupun minum.

Hinata ingin menjadi Istri terbaik dalam hidup Naruto. Ia ingin sempurna untuk Suami nya, karena cantik dan sesksi tidaklah cukup pasalnya seorang Suami juga butuh asupan makan. Seperti makan-makanan yang mengenyangkan perut.

Hap.

Rongga Hinata penuh dengan potongan telur, disusul oleh Naruto. Baru dua kali mengunyah, mereka dibuat berhenti melanjutkan kunyahan pada saat merasakan makanan di dalam mulut.

"Rasanya..." Pipi sebelah kanan Hinata menggembung karena berisi telur gulung yang ia lahap. "Tidak enak." Imbuhnya lalu meluakan telur gulung tersebut ke dalam plastik bekas.

Sangat tidak enak. Pedasnya tidak alami dari cabai, wangi merica begitu kentara ketika memasuki rongga. Tidak ada rasa garam, cuma rasa micin yang bertabur dalam gulungan telur itu.

Hinata mengumpulkan bekal-bekal yang bersusun di depan meja. "Kita buang saja, nanti aku pesankan makanan dari kantin." Ujarnya disela kesibukan. Harusnya ia tidak belanja di tempat itu tadi kalau tahu rasanya tidak enak.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, cepat-cepat Naruto mengunyah habis telur dalam mulutnya kemudian langsung ia telan semuanya tanpa hambatan. Hinata tercengang melihatnya.

Glek.

"Jangan dibuang." Tempat bekal yang telah disusun seperti sedia kala Naruto bongkar lagi. "Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk... kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang habiskan."

"Tapi—"

"Kita beruntung masih bisa makan pagi siang dan malam, sedangkan orang-orang yang kurang beruntung paling tidak satu kali makan dalam sehari. Sebagai orang beruntung alangkah baiknya kita menghargai makanan."

Naruto berkata panjang lebar sembari menyantap makanan pembelian Hinata. Tidak hanya telur gulung, ada makanan seafood lainnya yang tersedia dalam tempat bekal. Pasti mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membeli semua makanan itu.

"Benar juga..."

Hinata tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia merasa beruntung memiliki Naruto.

Niat hendak membuang makan terhentikan, justru wanita itu ikut makan bersama sang Suami dengan rasa yang tidak terlalu buruk— kata Naruto.

"Hm, udang gorengnya lumayan enak." Naruto menangguk-angguk kecil. "Tidak terlalu buruk." Ulangnya lagi.

Hinata mencicipi udang yang dimakan oleh Naruto. Sebelum disantap ia cocol ke saus kacang lebih dulu, kemudian melahapnya. Membutuhkan waktu berdetik-detik untuk mengenali rasanya.

"Emmhh..." Hinata bergumam disela mengunyah makanan dalam rongga hangatnya. "Enaknya kalau tidak pakai saus, karena sausnya terlalu masam." Ujarnya lalu menjauhkan saus kacang dari hadapan mereka.

Naruto menyumpit telur gulung lagi. "Beli di mana?"

"Lumayan jauh dari rumah." Hinata menuangkan air mineral untuk Suami nya. "...kurasa kedai itu baru buka, soalnya sepi dan masakannya kurang berkelas."

"Hmm... pantas saja ya." Naruto menerima air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Hinata. "Oh, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku pulang cepat."

Hinata berseri-seri. "Wahh, berarti kita bisa jalan ke rumah Nenek Tsunade." Wajahnya tampak cerah dan berkilau.

Naruto tertawa kikuk. "Tidak bisa sayang..." Balasnya dengan suara tertahan, takut akan menyinggung perasaan Hinata kalau asal ceplos.

"Loh, kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat pembangunan gedung untuk cek keadaan di sana. Shikamaru dan Sai akan datang menjemputku setelah pukul tujuh."

Hinata mengulum bibir. Kesal juga, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Baiklah." Ia tak bisa menghentikan Naruto kalau soal pekerjaan. Mereka hidup berkecukupan karena pekerjaan Naruto, tidak sepantasnya dilalaikan.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Jangan sedih begitu... kalau aku cuti kita bisa pergi kemana pun yang kau mau." Ibu jarinya yang agak kasar mengusap lembut dagu mulus sang Istri.

Anggukan tanda mengerti menggantikan jawaban dari kalimat. Hinata balas tersenyum. Naruto selalu mengerti dengan dirinya, sudah sewajibnya ia balik mengerti. Tidak ada Suami terbaik seperti Naruto.

x X x

"Aku pulang..."

Naruto menyelonong. Memasuki kediaman sederhana mereka dengan langkah gontai karena lelah, di tengah melangkah ia disibukan dengan dasi. Melonggarkan dasi yang meliliti leher seksinya.

Kali ini Naruto pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, masih ada waktu satu jam setengah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh sebelum berangkat kerja lagi.

"Hm...?"

Naruto bingung. Tidak ada sambutan? Di mana Istri nya?

Sudah mencari Hinata sampai ke dapur, tapi lelaki muda itu tidak mendapati kehadiran Istri tercintanya.

"Ah, mungkin 'kah di kamar?"

Pasti di kamar. Mungkin sedang beres-beres.

Baru saja hendak membuka langkah, niat utama Naruto segera diurungkan ketika shappire miliknya mendapati sajian makanan yang terlihat lezat di mata. Ia menjilat bibir melihat makanan tersebut.

Ada ramen dan sushi. Ramen makanan kesukaan Naruto, kalau sushi lumayan suka. Selain makan ada juga minuman dingin di meja, tapi tertata tidak rapi. Seperti baru disajikan.

"Wah, pasti enak."

Setibanya di dekat meja makan, Naruto tampak sedang mengusap perut ratanya sambil menatap lapar makanan tersebut. Berulang kali menjilat bibir, hingga kemudian segera ia melakukan penyerangan.

Naruto menangkup pantat mangkuk ramen yang berlapis piring. Disela jemarinya sudah terdapat sumpit, dan ia gunakan untuk menyumpit ramen kemudian langsung dilahap.

Akibat tidak meneliti sebelum melahap, kini suapan Naruto dibuat terhenti karena ada yang kurang dalam ramen tersebut.

"..." Lelaki itu terpaku.

Mie nya terlalu lembek, kuahnya tawar dan kurang panas. Rasa yang begitu jauh dari kata sempurna.

"Buatan Hinata..."

Naruto membatin sambil terdiam, sementara mie masih menggantung di luar mulut dengan mangkuk tertera dekat di bibir.

Hinata baru kembali dari kamar mandi, begitu memasuki dapur emerald miliknya langsung tersuguhi oleh sosok Naruto. "Anata!?" Ia berseru terkejut melihat Suami pirangnya tengah melahap ramen gagal buatannya.

Langkah cepat membawa diri Hinata mendatangi tempat Naruto berdiri mematung. Di wajah jelitanya tergambar kecemasan karena keadaan Suami nya.

"Aduh sayang, ramen itu gagal jadi kenapa asal makan sih."

Secepatnya Naruto membalik badan. "Tidak apa-apa, ini enak." Sesegera mungkin ia melahap ramen di dalam mangkuk kaca, beruntungnya ramen tersebut tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya semangkuk kecil, mudah dan cepat untuk dihabiskan.

Suap demi suap Naruto jejal ke dalam mulut. Memaksa masuk meski perut menolak keras, dan ia telan secara paksa hingga tidak bisa menolak lagi. Ini tubuhnya. Ini dirinya. Hati nya yang bisa mengendalikan, bukan perut.

"Na-Naruto kun, jangan di ma..."

Terlambat. Ketika kembali berhadapan mangkuk di tangan Naruto sudah kosong. Isinya ludes, hanya tersisa kuahnya saja, itupun cuma setetes.

"...kan."

Setelah ramen kini giliran sushi. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung Naruto ambil sepiring kecil sushi, kemudian ia lahap menggunakan tangan. Pokoknya ia tak kan membiarkan Hinata sampai mencicipi makan ini, kalau terjadi lalu tahu rasanya Hinata akan merendahkan diri dan bersedih sepanjang hari seperti saat pertama mereka menikah. Tentu saja sebagai Suami ia tak ingin Istri nya dilanda kesedihan, selagi bisa berkorban maka berkorbanlah.

Hap.

Kali ini sushi buatan Hinata terasa lezat, hanya saja nasi nya kurang matang. Saat di kunyah teksturnya gurih dan pecah-pecah dalam mulut.

"Hey, sushi nya enak sayang." Naruto berseru. Matanya berkilat tajam.

"Ah, benar kah?" Hinata merasa tak begitu yakin. "...coba aku cicipi."

Lagi-lagi Naruto membalik badan kala Hinata hendak mencomot sepotong susi. "Tidak boleh." Bantahnya.

Hinata mengernyitkan kening lebarnya. "Kenapa? Aku 'kan juga mau mencicipi. Aku belum merasakannya sayang."

Kepala pirang itu bergerak. Menggeleng. "Tidak boleh, ini terlalu lezat jadi biar aku saja yang habiskan." Ia terus melahap sushi setengah mentah tersebut dengan begitu rakusnya.

"Tapi 'kan..."

"Sudah habis!" Cuma empat potong, tidak sulit melahapnya dalam waktu singkat. Semua habis tak bersisa. Sudah Naruto katakan bahwa rasanya enak, hanya saja Hinata terlalu cepat mengukus nasi nya.

"..." Hinara menatap Naruto dalam diam. Suami nya itu benar-benar. "Tidak apa-apa, masih ada lagi kok, aku simpan di dalam lemari." Ia melawati Naruto, kemudian berjinjit untuk membuka pintu laci.

Naruto terkejut dan menatap horror sushi sepiring kecil lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat ia merampas sushi di tangan Hinata, membuat Istri nya itu tercengang dengan tangan kosong.

"Jangan di makan, akan kubawa untuk bekal malam ini. Satu jam lagi mereka datang dan mungkin kami akan pulang tengah malam."

"Tapi itu cuma sedikit." Hinata mencoba menghentikan keinginan Naruto dengan berbagai macam cara serta alasan. Ia penasaran dengan rasa sushi tersebut.

Naruto nyengir. Jarang sekali ia seperti ini. "Tak masalah sayang, yang penting ada makanan untuk mengurangi lapar. Kalau tidak cukup aku bisa beli kok." Pokoknya ia harus mempertahankan sushi tersebut agar tidak melesak ke dalam mulut Hinata. Ia tak ingin melihat Istri nya bersedih hanya gara-gara masalah sepele.

"Sekalian saja makan di luar, sushi ini tinggalkan saja di rumah sayang..."

Kalau terus beradu alasan seperti ini tidak akan ada ujungnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Naruto melakukan tindakan, mencari kotak bekal dan setelah ketemu ia pergunakan untuk menyimpan sushi di dalam kotak biru tersebut.

"Aku mandi dulu ya, tolong siapkan bajunya sayang." Naruto langsung melenggang masuk ke kamar setelah menitip pesan, meninggalkan Hinata dalam kesendirian.

"..." Pikiran Hinata berkecamuk. Sudah ia duga pasti akan berakhir seperti ini dengan makanan dihabiskan semua oleh Naruto, sama seperti minggu lalu saat ia berhasil membuat cake coklat.

Lama terjebak dalam keheningan, akhirnya helaan nafas terdengar. Hinata mendesah pasrah dan memutuskan pergi ke kamar, ingin menyiapkan busana untuk Suami nya.

Naruto masuk ke kamar sambil membawa kotak bekal, takut jikalau akan dicicpi oleh Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan darinya. Bisa berabe nanti, karena kalau sedang galau mood Hinata untuk melakukan apapun benar-benar hancur.

Masalah melayani akan terbengkalai. Naruto sangat tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi, pasalnya kalau di tempat tidur ia selalu membutuhkan Hinata.

Selalu dan selalu.

x X x

Naruto mendongakan kepala untuk mengamati bangunan gedung di depan mata dari tempatnya berada. Baru terangkai bagian tiang, belum didindingi apalagi diatapi. Masih dalam proses. Para pekerja melakukan tugas mereka dengan apik, saling membantu satu sama lain dan bekerja sama. Mereka kompak.

"Boss."

Shikamaru menyerukan sang atasan.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. "Oh." Sahutnya dan segera mendatangi Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri di dalam lift menunggu dirinya, bersama Sai mereka bertiga akan naik menuju lantai atas.

Butuh waktu sekira satu menit setengah menetap dalam lift tanpa dinding, hingga kemudian mereka bertiga telah tiba di lantai paling tinggi.

Kedatangan Naruto sebagai atasan mendapat sambutan ramah dan sopan dari semua karyawan yang sedang bekerja. Seperti biasa, senyum ramah setia melukis wajah tampan si Boss.

"Selamat malam Boss." Tazuna yang merupakan mandor dalam proyek tersebut menyapa kedatangan Naruto. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah gulungan, tak lain adalah sketsa untuk membuatan gedung ini.

"Oh, Tazuna-san. Selamat malam juga."

"Boss, selamat malam!" Kali ini seorang bocah berambut jabrik menyapa Naruto.

Pria muda itu terkekeh geli kemudian mendekati Inari. "Selamat bekerja, jagoan cilik." Ia menepuk pelan rambut hitam bocah tersebut.

Inari merupakan keponakan Tazuna, ikut bekerja dalam pembangunan gedung untuk membantu pekerjaan ringan, semisal membuatkan minuman dingin, beli makanan ringan atau bantu mengangkat barang-barang keperluan tukang.

Setiap kali datang ke pembangunan gedung selalu tersuguhi oleh hal-hal yang menyejukan hati. Naruto tidak pernah bosan berada di tempat ini, apalagi untuk menolak. Ia suka melihat kerja sama mereka sebagai team.

Sekian jam mengelilingi tempat, karena lelah Naruto memutuskan untuk istirahat. Duduk di kursi bersama Sai dan Shikamaru. Mereka sudah kembali ke bawah.

Aroma lezat menguar ketika Sai membuka kotak bekal pemberian sang Istri. Ia menghirupnya dengan penuh cinta, membuat Naruto mengernyit aneh melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Hey, kau berlebihan tahu." Sungguh, kelakuan Sai membuat Naruto kesal.

Sai mengulas senyum buatan seperti biasa. "Aku selalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut soal Ino, apalagi masakannya."

Mata Naruto berputar. "Whatever." Balasan singkat darinya lalu mengidikan bahu tanda tidak ingin tahu.

Pria berkulit terlalu putuh itu mencomot sekepal onigiri, dan segera ia lahap setelah itu. "Ini enak, kalian mau?"

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Sai. onigiri buatan Ino tampak menggiurkan, tidak ada salahnya mencicipi. "Terimakasih." Katanya sesudah mencomot satu onigiri.

"Boss, Anda mau?" Tawaran Sai berlaih ke pada Naruto. Sudah ia tawarkan sejak tadi, tapi kembali menawari lagi setelah Shikamaru menerima onigiri nya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku punya bekal sendiri."

Tak lama bilang seperti itu, supir yang membawa mereka ke tempat ini mengantarkan sekotak bekal bewarna biru untuk Naruto dan lekas di terima olehnya.

"Coba dulu, Anda pasti suka." Sai memaksa.

"Aku bilang tidak ma—"

Mulut Naruto dijejalkan dengan onigiri oleh Sai. Cara memaksa yang begitu simple, Boss nya itu tidak akan mengamuk setelah merasakan kelezetan onigiri tersebut.

Shikamari melahap segigit demi segigit onigiri pemberian Sai. Memang lezat, teskturnya sempurna dengan rasa bumbu khas jaman dulu. Daging ayam nya lembut dan tidak berbau, nasi nya matang pas, di tambah dengan beberapa macam sayuran lainnya.

"..." Naruto terpaku.

Sai tersenyum. "Lezat 'kan...?"

Mau tak mau Naruto mengunyah suapan paksa dari Sai. Ia akui onigiri buatan Istri Sai memang lezat, rasanya sempurna dan membekas di lidah, tapi...

"Jauh lebih enak masakan Istriku."

JLEB!

Sai tertohok. Boss nya itu selalu blak-blakan.

Naruto membuka tutup bekal miliknya, seketika memperlihatkan beberapa potong sushi dengan gulungan rumput laut. Kelihatannya lezat.

"Boss, boleh aku minta satu?" Sai penasaran dengan rasa masakan Hinata. Ia pikir tidak sebaik Istri nya, tapi entahlah.

Secepat mungkin Naruto membalik badan, memunggungi Sai serta Shikamaru Nara yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan keributan mereka berdua. Ia tak membawa belal karena sebelum berangkat menyempatkan makan malam lebih dulu.

"Tidak boleh, ini terlalu lezat jadi sangat disayangkan kalau sampai di makan oleh orang... apalagi orang sepertimu."

JLEB!

Tohokan kedua. Dada Sai seperti mendapat tusukan karena kata-kata pedas Naruto. Shikamaru menguap sesudah melahap habis onogiri tadi, tak lupa minum air mineral yang tersaji di atas meja setelah makan. Hal tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Boss, berikan satu potong saja." Sai menyodorkan kotak bekal. Di dalamnya masih tersisa beberapa kepal onigiri.

"Tidak!" Naruto tetap menolak, disela memelitkan sushi ia terus melahapnya tanpa ampun. Mereka tidak boleh sampai melahap makanan yang dimasak oleh Hinata.

"Daripada Sai mati di tanganku, lebih baik aku habiskan secepatnya."

Sai bermulut pedas, kalau sampai menghina masakan Hinata akan Naruto patahkan lehernya detik ini juga. Hinata sudah banyak berjuang untuk menguasai masakan, tak pantas diberi hinaan. Pantasnya sebuah penghargaan.

x X x

Baru melahap langsung di kunyah, sekali mengunyah Hinata dibuat terpaku. Indera perasanya tengah merekam rasa sushi tersebut, dan perlu memakan waktu beberapa detik.

Bumbunya sudah pas, hanya saja nasi nya kurang matang. Begitu digigit langsung bergemelutuk ketika beradu dengan gigi bawah dan atas.

Tak hanya nasi, tapi sayurannya juga masih mentah padahal sudah dimasak dengan campuran bumbu.

Hinata berhasil mendapatkan sepotong sushi, karena saat mengambil dari dalam kemari salah satu sushi tersebut jatuh dekat piringnya terletak. Sebuah keberuntungan.

Mulut Hinata tengah mengunyah sushi dengan gerakan lambat, setiap satu detik sekali.

"..." Wanita itu berhenti mengunyah. "Rasanya..."

Naruto berbohong? Untuk apa? Membahagiakan Hinata? Tidak berhasil, justru perempuan itu merasa tertekan.

"Tidak enak." Sakura menelan habis sushi dalam mulutnya. Ia melakukan itu karena mengingat kata-kata Naruto.

Sebagai orang beruntung alangkah baiknya kita menghargai makanan.

Kini baru disadari oleh Hinata, ternyata dibalik kalimat lezat ada sebuah penghargaan. Naruto sangat menghargai makanan sebagaimanapun rasanya, termasuk usaha keras dirinya selama terus berusaha.

Air mata Hinata menetes. "Naruto..kun.." Bibirnya bergetar. Beruntung sekali dirinya memiliki Suami sehebat Naruto. Pria sejati yang begitu pandai menghargai perasaan seorang Istri.

Lengan kurus Hinata bergerak untuk menghapus air mata. Sudah cukup menangisnya, sekarang ia ingin menjadi wanita kuat dan berguna untuk Naruto, Suami tercintanya.

"Aku akan terus berjuang dan berusaha, karena Suami terbaik pantas didampingi dengan Istri sempurna. Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa menjadi Istri paling sempurna di dunia ini. Naruto sayang, terimakasih atas dukunganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Anata."

Tekat Hinata menggebu-gebu. Minimal membutuhkan waktu selama satu tahun penuh untuk bejalar menjadi seorang Istri sebenarnya, dan selama belajar kehamilan perlu di tunda.

Ya, tentu saja Hinata akan membicarakan soal kehamilan diwaktu yang tepat, semisal cuti. Naruto mungkin tidak akan senang, tetapi hanya ini jalan terbaik dari yang lain.

Menunda kehamilan adalah keputusan yang bijak, daripada anak akan terlantar atau Suami yang terlantar. Hinata tak ingin mengambil resiko seberat itu, maka ia pilih salah satu diantara Suami dan momongan dari sekarang.

x X x

Ceklek.

Dengan langsung membuka pintu rumah, Naruto pikir Hinata sudah terlelap mengingat ini sudah terlalu malam untuk terjaga. Ia mendesah lelah dan memasuki rumah sambil sesekali mendesah lagi.

"Hari yang melelahkan."

Pria itu bergumam, dan saat melalui ruang tamu langkahnya dibuat tertahan oleh sesuatu. Di sana, di atas sofa empuk Hinata sedang terlelap nyaman dalam kondisi memiringkan tubuh, lengan menjadi bantalan untuk kepala.

Bibir ranum perempuan itu memberi celah untuk bernafas tidak cuma di hidung, kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu terkatup rapat serta tubuh kecilnya sedikit meringkuk. Manis sekali, juga menggoda.

Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk tergoda, ini saatnya untuk memberi perhatian.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Hinata kemudian membungkukan badan, setelah itu mendaratkan kecupan cinta di sisi kepala merah muda tersebut.

Padahal sedang tidur, tapi wajah lelah tak bisa memanipulasi Naruto. Istri tercantiknya itu kelelahan, terlihat begitu jelas dari wajah damainya.

Baru hendak membopong Hinata, mendadak niat Naruto-urung manakala shappire miliknya menangkap sebuah buku tipis tergeletak di atas meja kaca.

"Hm?"

Tangan kokoh Naruto memanjang meraih buku tersebut, begitu dibuka ternyata buku tersebut adalah resep untuk mengolah makanan. Semuanya berisikan oleh gambar-gambar makanan, lengkap dengan resepnya yang ditulis sedetail mungkin.

Penasaran dengan keadaan di rumah, Naruto memutuskan pergi ke dapur dan meninggalkan Hinata sesaat. Paling tidak biarkan dulu dirinya memeriksa keadaan di dapur.

Nyatanya, setibanya di dapur Naruto tidak mendapati apa-apa, semua bersih kinclong seperti biasa. Hinata memang tidak pandai memasak, manja dan cerboh, tapi dia sangat rajin dan selalu membersihkan rumah. Tidak ada yang berserakan.

Kaki Naruto yang telah mengenakan sandal rumahan menginjak pedal tong sampah, di dalam sana ia mendapati setumpuk tinggi sampah bercampur makanan.

"Banyak sekali."

Hinata mengalami kegagalan besar dalam masa pelatihan. Banyak makanan terbuang, tapi mungkin sesudah dicicipi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. "Pantas saja kau kelelahan, makanan sebanyak ini tidak mudah membuatnya." Ia menggeleng kecil. "Keras kepala."

Lama berbicara dengan diri sendiri, akhirnya pria muda itu kembali ke ruang tamu. Mendekati Hinata yang setia terlelap disofa, kemudian membungkukan badan lantas menyelipkan lengan kanan diantara sendi bawah lutut Hinata, sementara lengan kiri menompang leher belakang.

Dengan mudahnya Naruto membopong Hinata dan lekas membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Saatnya tidur di tempat yang layak, dilengkapi dengan tilam empuk, bantal dan selimut.

Naruto tahu Hinata pasti lelah.

x X x

Kini Hinata telah berada di tempat tidur, tapi hanya sendirian sedangkan Naruto tidak terlihat di dalam kamar tersebut. Wajar saja kehadiran Naruto tak di temukan, sebab usai menidurkan sang Istri di tempat layak sosoknya langsung menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Tidur Hinata lelap sekali, sampai tidak sadar lagi bahwa kini dirinya sudah di kamar, bahkan dengan nyaman ia menghadapkan diri ke samping lalu meraih guling dan memeluknya.

Selang beberapa menit Hinata tetap diposisinya, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa baju atasan. hanya mengenakan celana levi's silver setengah tiang.

Naruto melalui tempat tidur tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata, namun begitu mematut diri melalui pantulan cermin maka dari sanalah bola mata indah miliknya dapat melihat secara nyata sosok Hinata saat ini.

Wanita itu tidur memunggungi cermin, tidak pakai celana dan hanya menggunakan celana dalam warna merah, atasan tank top setengah badan. Cukup menutup bagian payudara sementara pusar dan perut ratanya terekspos namun kini tertimpa oleh bantal. Naruto sempat melihatnya tadi pada saat Hinata terlelap disofa, hanya saja tidak punya nafsu karena kasihan melihat Istri nya tertidur di tempat seperti itu.

Kalau pulang terlalu malam Hinata pasti akan menunggu sampai tertidur disofa, untungnya Naruto jarang lembur. Minimal pukul sepuluh malam ia sudah tiba di rumah, berbeda dengan hari ini.

GLEK.

Jakun yang memperseksi leher Naruto bergerak naik sedetik, tanda ia sedang menelan ludah. Menggiurkan, satu pemikiran yang saat ini mengotori otaknya.

Hinata tampak begitu menggoda karena posisi tidurnya saat ini, secara langsung mengekspos paha super mulusnya yang putih bening itu, lalu bokong seksi yang senang sekali dipijat oleh tangan lebar Naruto.

Damn!

Lekukan pinggang Hinata indah sekali. Naruto berhasil dikalahkan oleh hasrat, maka niat awalnya untuk tidak mengusik waktu istirahat Hinata telah sirna. Sekarang ia menginginkan wanita itu, bahkan lebih dari menginginkan.

Usapan lembut tidak membuat Hinata terbangun. Nyenyak sekali. Berkal-kali Naruto menelan ludah, dan ia semakin dihauskan dengan kepuasan saat merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya kulit paha Hinata. Gumpalan daging itu padat dan kenyal, Naruto gemar sekali mengelusnya.

"Hinata~"

Panggilan Naruto begitu halus, sehingga menguarkan nafas segarnya di telinga Hinata. Respons yang didapat hanya geliatan Badan, sementara yang diinginkan terus menutup mata.

Disela mengusap paha belakang Hinata, bibir merah Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyerang sekitar kepalanya. Ia kecupi dari pucuk kepala, pipi hingga hingga sudut bibir.

Perlakuan manis Naruto membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening, namun tak membuka mata. Merasa terganggu seperti dalam mimpi, karena tidurnya benar-benar lelap.

Naruto mendesis bak ular. "Baiklah sayang, kita lakukan sambil tidur." Ia tak kan membangunkan Hinata. Biarkan Istri nya terbangun sendiri.

Kali ini Naruto tidak menyobek celana dalam Hinata, cukup ia lorotkan sampai melalui mata kaki setelah itu meletakannya begitu saja di sebelahnya. Perlahan ia menelentangkan Hinata, kembali seperti sedia kala pada saat baru ia rebahkan di atas tilam.

Tidak bisa dicium, kalau nekat Hinata pasti akan bangun dan terganggu. Naruto tidak ingin membangunkan Hinata, baginya menikmati sebelah pihak saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"...yang penting dapat jatah."

Pria itu menyeringai mesum. Dirinya sudah berada diantara selangkangan terbuka Hinata, tanpa aba-aba lekas memulai permainan.

"Anghh..."

Desahan Hinata lepas, dan wajahnya langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus. Naruto mengecap di bawah sana layaknya bibir, dan ia berpikir bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Ia tidur terlalu nyenyak.

Kaum hawa juga bisa mengalami mimpi basah.

Lama Naruto bermain-main diantara selangkangan Hinata, sampai berhasil membuat basah. Sangat basah, karena ia lakukan dengan lembut, pantas apabila Hinata merasa seperti sedang dalam mimpi.

"Annhh~" Nafas Hinata mulai tak beraturan. "Narutohh..." Akhirnya ia membuka mata, dan menampakan sepasang almetyst indah khas Hinata Namikaze.

Begitu menilik ke bawah perut, kepala pirang terlihat di sana sedang bergerak-gerak lembut. Kini Hinata sadar bahwa yang dialami olehnya bukan mimpi. Ini nyata.

"...aangh... Naruhh, k-kau sudahh pul...langhh..."

"Hmmhh..."

Hanya gumaman yang menjadi respons atas pertanyaan Hinata. Pria itu terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menyambut dirinya.

Memang nikmat, namun Hinata terlampau mengantuk maka dari itu ia kembali menutup mata. Ia lelah karena selama seharian ini bekerja tanpa istirahat, dari pagi sampai malam. Baru terlelap beberapa jam tadi, kira-kira satu jam setengah.

Pekerjaan memasak tidaklah mudah, apalagi kalau mengulang sampai beberapa kali. Melelahkan. Semua makanan yang diolah oleh Hinata tidak ada yang berhasil, beragam bentuk dan rasa tak satupun ada yang layak dari sudut pandang manapun.

Wajar bila perempuan itu kelelahan, sebagai Suami baik dan pengertian tentu saja Naruto paham, terlebih setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sebagaimana kerasnya perjuangan Hinata demi bisa memasak seperti Istri-Istri pada umumnya.

"Argh, sial!"

Kini Naruto tak mampu lagi. Ia terlalu menginginkan Hinata, dan memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini dalam waktu cepat. Kasihan Istri nya butuh istirahat. Gerakan tergesa ia berhasil menelanjangi sisa baju yang melekat di tubuh Hinata, setelah itu ia menyusul. Menghabiskan semua pelindung tubuh mereka.

Naruto tidak begitu suka menyetubuhi Hinata secara terbuka, minimal setelah puas melihat bagian intim milik sang Istri maka ia akan menggunakan selimut untuk membalut tubuh telanjang mereka. Seperti saat ini. Selimut tebal dan berbulu lembut itu membalut sebagian tubuh mereka, hanya menyisakan setengah pada bagian atas. Sebatas pinggangnya.

Mata Hinata hanya mampu terbuka seperempat, kurang dari setengah. Nafasnya menderu-deru. Berhembus tidak stabil disela setengah tidur setengah bangun.

"Eenggh..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menyeringai mendengar erangan Hinata di tengah tidur. "Kau menikmatinya Eh... aku tahu kau pasti suka ini sayang." Ia meracau sembari terus melesakan tubuh. Berusha endesakan pinggul diantara selangkangan Hinata yang terbuka.

Awal memasuki terasa perih, namun begitu terlahap seluruhnya barulah Hinata dapat benafas lega setelah sempat menahan nafas selama beberapa saat. Kalau tidak licin pasti akan sulit.

Kedua tangan Hinata bergerak ke atas meraih lengan kokoh Naruto. Ia menggunakan lengan berotot tersebut untuk bertahan dari guncangan, karena ia tahu benar sebagaimana beringasnya Naruto saat di tempat tidur.

Tapi sepertinya praduga Hinata kali ini salah. Nol besar.

Hentakan Naruto pelan sekali, sehingga wanita itu tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia mengantuk, dan kembali terlelap disela menyatuan mereka, hanya saja sesekali mengerang kecil ketika mendapat kecupan di leher dan dada.

"Emhh... Narutoh, lebih— ahh."

Kelewat menggoda kalau pelan begitu, setidaknya Hinata membutuhkan desakan sedikit keras agar nikmat dari persatuan mereka tidak menyiksa dirinya.

Sedikit mempercepat ketika Hinata meminta, Naruto masih menjaga diri agar tidak terlalu mengganggu sang Istri. Hentakannya cukup membuat perempuan itu mendesah kecil tiada henti, namun bersikeras tidur.

Naruto tahu Hinata lelah.

Lelah merapati nasib, lelah menangis, lelah berusaha melebihi kemampuan, lelah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Naruto tahu semua tahu. Sangat tahu, apalagi setelah melihat sebagaimana kerasnya perjuangan Sakura melalui tumpukan dalam tong sampah.

Wanita itu sehabis bekerja keras sepanjang malam ini, dan dia masih tetap bisa melayani kebutuhan sang Suami di tengah kelelahan yang melanda.

Tapi...

Naruto menggeram dalam diam. Mengatupkan rahang kokohnya rapat-rapat.

Hinata pasti sangat kelelahan, tapi...

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Seusai membatinnya Naruto, hentakan kasar dan keraspun terjadi. Ini salah Hinata. Harusnya dia tidak pernah membuka mata sekecil apapun selama tahap penyatuan mereka, dan tak sewajarnya juga dia mendesah lembut dengan belah bibir bercelah kecil.

Naruto sudah mati-matian menahan diri, namun Hinata malah memancingnya dengan kondisi pasrah. Kini ia tak sanggup lagi. Melihat wajah sendu sang Istri membuat dirinya hilang akal.

"Aakhh!"

Kontan saja, kulit lengan Naruto mendapat cakaran saat ia sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung birahi. Kuku-kuku panjang milik Hibata menggores kulitnya, tapi tidak memberi luka. Paling-paling cuma bekas sayatan bewarna pink-kemerahan.

Kedua mata Hinata yang mulanya sayup-sayup kini terbuka sepenuhnya, lalu desahan yang tadinya mengalun lembut kini terdengar menantang dan menggelitik di telinga Naruto.

Terus-terusan Naruto melesakan diri ke dalam tubuh Hinata, begitu berhasil menyampaikan sentuhan pada titik terjauh, maka terdengarlah lenguhan Hinata.

"Aku tak bisa menahan diriku." Naruto menjauhkan tangan Hinata dari lengannya. "Mari kita selesaikan ini sayang." Katanya kemudian menyematkan kelima jemari mereka guna saling berbagi perasaan.

Hinata mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat karena malu akan suara sendiri, terkadang melepaskan desahan saat dirinya tidak kuasa lagi menampung rasa nikmat.

Bibir mereka saling bertemu. Hinata sengaja menarik tengkuk Naruto untuk menautkan bibir mereka, saling melumat dan mengecup satu sama lain dengan sama rakusnya.

Ciuman mereka tidak berlangsung lama disebabkan satu alasan, ialah karena penyatuan mereka yang membuat tubuh terguncang dan kerap meluputkan ciuman di bibir. Terpaksa mereka menyudahi aksi ciuman, hanya sesekali mengulang untuk menambah kenikmatan.

Otot-otot lengan Naruto bermunculan, terlihat makin seksi di mata Hinata, sayang sekali ia hanya bisa membelai tonjolan keras tersebut dengan sebelah tangan. Rasanya hangat dan padat, cocok sekali untuk dijadikan tempat berpegang.

Hentakan Naruto tiada akhir, hingga berulang kali menusuk tubuh Hinata sampai sedalam-dalamnya. Terus seperti itu, kasur mereka dibuat bergenjot mengiringi kecepatan pinggul Naruto.

Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Benar-benar tidak kuat. Sedikit lagi titik kepuasannya akan tercapai. Kini kedua matanya terkatup rapat, tangannya mencengkeram erat jemari kokoh Naruto. Desahannya mengalun panjang, minta terus bergerak cepat dan terus cepat.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi sialnya hentakan Naruto berhenti begitu saja, dan tentunya ada sebab lain.

Terang saja sikap Naruto membuat mata bulat Hinafa melebar sepenuhnya, menatap wajah tampan Suami nya dengan raut gusar.

"Ke-kenapah..."

Tubuh Hinata sudah menjepit erat tadi, bahkan hingga saat ini masih bekerja. Kecepatan Naruto dalam menghentikan desakan membuat kenikmatan diujung tanduk sirna, menyisakan rasa kecewa dan kesal dalam hati. Hinata benar-benar frustasi dibuat oleh Suami nya sendiri.

Naruto mempertahkankan posisi mereka. Berpisah tanpa penyatuan, membiarkan tubuh Hinata terbebas dari sumpalan menyesakan."Kau mau apa sayang?" Ia menurunkan kepala. Menjelajah sekitar leher Hinata dengan mulut dan lidah.

Begitu cepatnya Hinata mendorong dada Naruto, menukar posisi mereka lalu asal membuang selimut tadi. "Aku ingin kepuasan." Terangnya secara terbuka.

Seringai penuh kemenangan tercipta. "Lakukanlah Hime..."

Hinata menghentak pinggul sampai kembali memasukan benda keras tadi ke dalam tubuh intimnya. "...pasti aku lakukan." Akhirnya ia benar-benar terbangun. Kantuknya tadi hilang, tinggal birahi yang ingin dipuaskan.

Lingkaran mesra mengelilingi daerah leher Naruto sampai ke belakang. Wanita itu tak peduli lagi terhadap apapun, lelah biarlah lelah karena saat ini mereka hanya butuh kepuasan dan kehangatan.

Keduanya melanjutkan aksi dengan saling melesakan tubuh. Hinata yang berada di atas bergenjot dengan gagah, sementara Naruto yang berada di bawah cukup mengimbangi.

Perempuan itu benar-benar luar biasa. Beginilah keadaannya kalau sudah dikuasai nafsu.

Hinata memang payah dalam urusan dapur, tetapi ahlinya dalam memuaskan Naruto. Suatu kekuarangan pasti ada kelebihan yang mengimbangi, begitulah tentang Hinata Namikaze.

Wanita itu sangat pintar membuat Suami nya kewalahan.

Setelah merebut posisi Naruto, akhirnya Hinata berhasil melepaskan cairan cinta dari dalam rahimnya. Ia melenguh puas disela menikmati ledakan orgasme dengan tubuh bergetar nikmat. Deras sekali.

Cengkeramannya begitu rapat dan ketat. Naruto berdesis merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang dihasilkan oleh dinding rahim Hinata. Sungguh, ini benar-benar hebat.

Naruto belum mendapat kepuasan itu. Ia ingin merasakannya juga seperti kemarin-kemarinnya, dan selama Hinata masih kuat akan terus mereka lakukan sampai benar-benar lelah.

Mereka tidak terkendali kalau sudah terlibat pergumulan di ranjang.

"_Belum saatnya aku katakan... mungkin lebih baik diam dulu, tapi untunglah aku sudah mencegahnya sebelum Naruto pulang."_

Batin Hinata berbicara panjang sedangkan mata indah miliknya tengah menatap lama wajah rupawan Suami nya. Setelah ia pikir-pikir memang lebih baik menunda kehamilan agar keluarganya tidak terlantar kelak.

Paling tidak selesaikan dulu kekurangan diri untuk Suami, baru berlanjut ke anak. Asal Naruto terpuaskan lahir dan batin tiada alasan lagi untuk menunda. Sudah Hinata putuskan.

"Kau terlalu nikmat, rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama lebih dari ini." Naruto meracau. Ia terpaksa melakukan dengan cepat tadi karena melihat keadaan Hinata, kalau biasanya mereka pasti memulai dengan roleplay lama.

Hinata menghentikan gerakan pinggul, menatap Naruto sejenak dan tak lama kemudian mengulas senyum. Lebih tepatnya senyum genit.

"Oh ya..." Mata Naruto terpejam kala Hinata memisahkan tautan tubuh mereka. "Kau mau roleplay sayang?"

Setelah membuka mata kini hanya tatapan tajam yang Naruto arahkan kepada Hinata. Ia memang selalu seperti ini, memiliki pandangan tajam adalah daya tarik tersendiri dalam dirinya.

Hinata merayapi tubuh Naruto memulai dari bibir, hanya sekilas setelah itu jilatan dari lidahnya menurun ke leher, dada dan terus turun sampai benar-benar berhenti tepat sesudah tiba di tempat paling tersembunyi.

Tanpa ragu-ragu rongga hangat Hinata langsung melahapnya. Ia kulum sebagaimana menikmati sebatang ice cream, sesekali mengeluarkannya untuk memberi jilatan serta kecupan pada pucuknya. Tak bisa dijelaskan sebagaimana padamnya warna merah di wajahnya saat ini. Benar-benar pekat dan panas.

Kini giliran Hinata mengambil peran, Naruto cukup menikmati sambil mendesah dan memejamkan mata berulang kali. Tapi sayang sekali ia tak bisa melihat wajah Hinata, karena Istri nya itu sangat malu untuk menaikan pandangan. Biarlah seperti ini, di mana kejantanannya tengah dimanjakan oleh mulut tanpa tatapan.

Seperti inilah mereka. Saling berbagi segalanya.

THE END


	2. 2

I Want A Baby

x

X

x

Para keluarga besar saling berkumpul dalam satu ruangan yang sama, tengah menghadari sebuah panggilan penting mengenai salah satu kerabat mereka.

Masing-masing di wajah mereka yang agak beda memperlihatkan seulas senyum karena turut bahagia dengan kabar baik ini.

Namikaze Junior telah lahir ke dunia, alasan yang membuat keluarga besar berkumpul ramai-ramai di Rumah Sakit. Cucu pertama Namikaze yang bergender laki-laki.

"Tampannya..." Wanita dengan warna rambut merah marun mengambil Namikaze Junior dari gendongan si Ibu. "...oohh, Cucuku." Ia mengecup kening sang Bayi.

Minato Namikaze tersenyum bahagia, serta turut memomong Cucu pertama dalam gendongan sang Istri. Jempol tangan miliknya tengah mengusap-usap pipi tembem Namikaze Junior.

"Okasann..."

Naruto Namikaze yang merupakan Putra bungsu tengah menadahkan tangan. Menginginkan Bayi berambut merah yang ada dalam gendongan Kushina.

Pria muda itu sangat ingin menimang Bayi.

Kushina menyerahkan Bayi tersebut kepada Naruto, dan segera disambut dengan lembut agar tak membangunkannya.

Biarkan Bayi merah itu terlelap.

Senyum lebar menemani wajah tampan Naruto. " Yahiko nii, dia sangat mirip dengan Ibu." Setelah Kushina, akhirnya lahir seorang Bayi dengan rambut merah.

Yahiko tertawa mendengarnya. "Nagato." Ucapnya— menjelaskan nama anak pertama mereka.

Setelah dua tahun menikah baru sekarang Konan melahirkan seorang Bayi. Perlu mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut kedatangan Cucu pertama Namikaze dalam keluarga mereka.

Sementara itu, Konan terlihat lemas setelah bersusah payah melahirkan Putra pertamanya bersama Yahiko. Itu bukanlah perjuangan yang mudah untuk dilalui.

Yahiko duduk disebelah Konan. Menemani sang Istri yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, dan sesekali memberi kecupan terhadap puncak kepala atau punggung tangan. Cara ia berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Konan atas kebahagiaan yang telah diberikan dengan nyawa yang menjadi taruhan.

Begitu besar perjuangan seorang wanita.

Naruto hanyut dalam kesendirian. Kini ia tengah menatap lekat wajah polos Nagato cilik yang sedang terlelap dalam gendongnnya, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum karena dapat merasakan kebahagiaan Yahiko yang telah menjadi seorang Ayah.

"Niisan, apa kau bahagia?" Pertanyaan yang sudah seharusnya telah dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

Yahiko tersenyum cerah dengan pipi merona sebagai bentuk ungkapan perasaan. "Tidak bisa aku jelaskan, kelak kau akan merasakannya sendiri." Ia menepuk pelan pundak sang adik pirang.

Siapa sangka, ternyata jawaban Yahiko telah menohok perasaan seseorang. Terjadi tanpa sengaja.

Hinata meringis karena pernyataan Yahiko barusan, dan saat melihat ekspresi tak biasa di wajah Naruto seolah memberi tamparan keras terhadap wajahnya.

Sudah terlalu lama mereka menunda kehamilan.

Naruto memperlihatkan Bayi dalam gendongannya kepada Hinat. "Lihat sayang, dia tampan bukan." Pujinya.

Hinata tergerak untuk menyentuh hidung mungil Nagato. "Ya ampun, imutnya." Ia memekik pelan. Sungguh, Bayi yang sedang terlelap itu tampak begitu imut.

"Kau suka?" Tanya sang Suami.

Pandangan Hinata menadah ke atas. Menatap Naruto dengan mulut bungkam. "Lebih dari suka." Lebih tepatnya menginginkan kehadiran Bayi juga.

Masih dipikirkan antara ingin berlanjut terus atau sudah cukup sampai disini. Hinata butuh waktu untuk mempertimbangkan masalah kehamilan.

Naruto pasti mengerti, untuk itu ia diam dan menerima selama ini ketika Hinat menolak untuk sesegera mungkin memiliki Bayi. Bukan karena waktu, melainkan adanya alasan yang sangat dirahasiakan.

Tetapi Hinata rasa masalah itu sudah beres, inilah saatnya untuk menjadi orang tua.

x X x

Mereka berpisah setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Naruto langsung berangkat ke kantor sementara Hinata tengah menghadiri acara pesta di kediaman teman masa kuliah.

Pesta khusus perkumpulan para wanita. Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan.

Kini Bayi dalam gendongan Ino sudah terlelap dengan pulas. "Akhirnya..." Si Ibu muda menghela nafas lega. Setelah tadi rewel,kini akhirnya Bayi pirang itu sudi menutup mata.

Cukup membuat kewalahan sebab hari ini Inoijin Bayi benar-benar rewel, dan itu mengganggu perkumpulan mereka. Dengan terpaksa Ino harus menghilangkan diri sejenak.

Melihat perut Sakura yang membuncit besar membuat hati Hinata terdorong untuk menyentuhnya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, tak membuatnya harus berpindah tempat untuk membelai jabang Bayi yang tumbuh dalam rahim Sakura.

"Sedikit lagi harinya akan tiba." Hinata dapat menebaknya, sebab kandungan Sakura saat ini sudah sangat tua.

" ..beberapa minggu lagi." Balas wanita itu dengan Senyuman lebar.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Sakura tersenyum kala mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku dan Neji-kun sengaja tidak ingin tahu, agar menjadi kejutan ketika lahir." Pipinya memerah karena malu.

Hinata tersenyum sembari terus mengusap perut Sakura dengan lembut. "So sweet sekali." Melihat keadaan disekitar membuatnya sesegera mungkin ingin mengandung. "Sudah mempersiapkan nama?" Biarkan dirinya banyak tanya.

"Neji-kun yang mempersiapkannya." Sakura turut mengusap perutnya.

Sembari mendengarkan cerita Sakura, mata Hinata enggan beralih dari perut buncit wanita merah muda itu. Baginya terasa nyaman saat mengusap calon Bayi yang masih terkurung dalam rahim.

Akhirnya mereka datang, itupun telah lama dinantikan. Sakura dan Hinata datang paling cepat, sedangkan mereka menyusul belakangan setelah empat puluh menit berlalu.

"Kami terjebak macet." Karin Uchiha langsung mendaratkan bokong disofa. Turut bergabung dalam perkumpulan Hinata dan Sakura.

Tenten mengipas-ngipas leher menggunakan tangan. Ia kepanasan. "Dimana Ino?" Tuan rumah tak terlihat hadir dalam acara ini.

"Sedang menidurkan Inojin." Sakura yang menjawab, sebab Hinata terlihat sibuk dengan perutnya.

Shion mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hinata. "Selain macet ada kendala lain yang menahan perjalanan kami." Ia meneguk jus leci yang disediakan oleh Pelayan sejak kedatangan mereka.

"Kendala apa?" Ino muncul dari lantai atas, kemudian meniti anak tangga untuk menyusul mereka. Inojin tidur pulas jadi tak masalah bila ia tinggalkan.

"Saat dalam perjalanan aku mendapat kabar soal Sara." Jelas seorang wanita berkacamata merah.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Sara?" Akhirnya Hinata meninggalkan perut Sakura. Ini berkat pernyataan Karin.

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul disini, mengenai Sara akan menjadi topik gosipan mereka dalam acara kecil-kecilan ini.

Dimana ada perkumpulan wanita, maka disitulah ada gosip yang menghebohkan.

"Sara di Hamili oleh kekasihnya."

Mereka terkejut mendengarnya. Karin yang merupakan saudari dekat tahu benar apa yang terjadi kepada Sara.

"Lebih parah lagi, kekasih Sara ternyata Suami orang." Karin menghela nafas pasrah atas musibah yang menimpa Sara. "Kalau tahu sudah menikah, Sara tak kan mau menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki itu."

"Jadi ini penipuan?" Istri dari Sasuke Uchiha itu mengangguk— membenarkan perkataan Hinata.

"Lalu bagaimana akhirnya?" Ino sangat ingin tahu sekali. Terlihat jelas dari cara dia mendesak pertanyaan.

"Beruntung Sasori mau bertanggung jawab." Shion juga tahu mengenai cerita Karin, karena dirinya mengenal Sara walau tidak terlalu dekat.

"Kalau laki-laki itu menikahi Sara, lalu bagaimana dengan Istrinya?" Lagi-lagi Ino yang paling antusias dalam obrolan mereka. Sering kali seperti itu.

"Mereka bercerai." Kontan saja, pernyataan ini membuat semuanya terkejut, tak terkecuali Karin sebagai mengungkap. "Akibatnya gara-gara Istri Sasori terlalu berlama-lama menunda kehamilan, akhirnya Sasori menghamili wanita lain." Dengan entengnya Karin mengungkapkan masalah Sara.

Disisi lain, pernyataan Karin sama seperti tamparan keras yang menyentuh pipi Hinata.

Bercerai gara-gara kehamilan.

"Kenapa harus bercerai?" Hinat mengajukan pertanyaan.

Karin menatap wanita berambut indigo dihadapannya. "Istri mana yang bisa terima melihat Suaminya menghamili wanita lain. Kalau ada diposisi mantan Istri Sasori aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kau yakin bisa menceraikan Sasuke?" Ino menyenggol bahu Karin dengan iseng. "Kita semua tahu, Karin~" Godanya.

Karin menjadi salah tingkah karena godaan Shion. "Apapun bisa dilakukan kalau hati sudah terlampau sakit." Secinta apapun dirinya kepada Sasuke tetap akan luntur apabila diduakan, apalagi sampai menghadirkan Bayi di luar nikah seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Eemmm .." Hinata menggaruk pipi. "M-memangnya, apa yang membuat laki-laki berpaling?" Ia ingin tahu, sebab dirinya tak ingin sampai kehilangan Naruto.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Hanya laki-laki brengsek yang menikah dua kali." Gelak tawa mengiring perkataan Ino.

"Benar sekali." Shion menimpal.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Naruto bukan pria seperti itu. Dia pria setia, buktinya sudah lama mereka berhubungan dan tak sekalipun Naruto pernah berkhianat, apalagi untuk menduakan cinta dirinya.

Mereka saling mengenal sewaktu Hinata magang diperusahaan milik Naruto, butuh waktu yang lama juga sebelum mereka dekat melebihi atasan dan bawahan.

Naruto sosok yang misterius, pendiam namun baik hati. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata mulai tahu sifat-sifat tersembunyi dalam diri Naruto, itu juga karena mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama berkat jabatan yang Hinata miliki.

Menjadi sekretaris sementara untuk menggantikan sekretaris lama yang sedang mengambil cuti selama berbulan-bulan untuk mengunjungi keluarga jauh yang berada di luar kota.

Jabatan yang menyatukan mereka hingga saat ini.

"Bagaimana gelagat aneh yang ditunjukan ketika Suami kita punya selingkuhan?"

Ino menatap Hinata yang tadi mengajukan pertanyaan. "Aku tidak tahu, soalnya Sai masih setia padaku sampai saat ini." Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir Sai akan berkhianat.

"...yang aku tahu dari cerita temanku."

Kelima wanita yang hadir disana menatap Shion bersamaan. Tampaknya wanita blonde dengan poni rata itu tahu.

"Kalau Suami punya simpanan akan terlihat tanda-tanda mencurigakan... seperti bersikap dingin kepada Istri, selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang menjadi alasan, lalu tiba-tiba merubah penampilan agar terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya."

Hinata mencerna penjelasan Shion. Mengenai sikap, Naruto tidak dingin melainkan santai. Sikap tertutup itu dia gunakan kepada orang-orang asing, jika untuk dirinya selalu menunjukan kehangatan.

Naruto tak segan tersenyum bila itu untuk Hinata.

"Diantara kita berenam, siapa yang Suaminya memiliki ciri-ciri seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Shion?"

Sakura mengelengkan kepala, disusul oleh Tenten, Shion lalu Ino. Karin tersenyum lega. Paling tidak mereka semua bukan korban dari kekejaman takdir.

Hinata membantah. "Naruto hanya mencintaiku... tidak mungkin dia selingkuh dibelakangku." Ia percaya dengan cinta sang Suami.

"Kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana kedepannya."

Jawaban Ino membuat Hinata mendelikan mata. "Kau berkata seperti itu seakan mendo'akan hal buruk itu menimpaku."

Ino tertawa dengan wajah yang tak berdosa. "Bukan begitu Hinata, kau salah paham." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata. "...semua tahu kok kalian pasangan sempurna, kalau sudah saling melengkapi Naruto tak kan mungkin menduakanmu. Iya 'kan teman-teman?"

Anggunakan ramai-ramai membenarkan perkataan Ino.

"Terlihat jelas Hinata kalau Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau beruntung memiliki Suami seperti Naruto, jika ada yang lain atau kembaran Naruto aku juga ingin menikahinya." Kalimat terkahir Shion membuat mereka tertawa.

Apa yang Shion katakan memang benar, sebab itulah Hinata sangat bangga kepada Naruto. Tak hanya dirinya, bahkan banyak wanita di luar sana yang juga membanggakan Naruto.

Itu kerena kesempurnaan dia sebagai seorang pria.

x X x

Tak perlu berlama-lama berkumpul dengan teman-teman, setelah dua jam berlalu Hinata memutuskan untuk beranjak, disusul oleh yang lainnya.

Hinata sempat pulang sebentar untuk membawakan bekal, kemudian ia pergi ke kantor Naruto karena ingin makan siang bersama sang Suami tercinta.

Kini wanita itu telah tiba di kantor, bahkan saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan milik Naruto. Berdiri disana selama sesaat untuk menata rambut.

Hinata tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, hanya sekali tekan terhadap gagang pintu seketika memberinya celah untuk masuk ke dalam.

Terdapat punggung lebar Naruto yang tengah membelakangi pintu, melihatnya Hinata pun tersenyum lalu masuk.

"Malam ini?" Naruto tak menyadari kedatangan Hinata. Ia disibukan oleh panggilan telepon.

Dahi perempuan itu tampak mengerut. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk. "...pukul delapan malam aku sudah tiba." Setelah mendapat jawaban setuju dari seberang sana, barulah panggilan tersebut berakhir.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian berbalik, sialnya kehadiran Hinata yang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya terlonjak. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Kau membuatku terkejut." Tukas pria itu— terdengar kesal.

Wajah cantik Hinata tampak cemberut. "Siapa yang kau telfon tadi?"

Tudingan Hinata sukses menghentikan niat Naruto untuk meletakan ponsel, malah menatap heran pada sang Istri. "Klien kerja." Ia hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Bohong!" Hinata memicing.

Naruto tersenyum geli kemudian menghampiri Hinata sembari menunjukan ponsel. "Aku sudah menandatangani surat kerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp, jadi mereka mengadakan acara makan malam disebuah Restoran dan mengundang kita untuk perayaan."

Penjelasan yang melegakan. Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. "Aku percaya." Kegemarannya ialah memeluk tubuh tegap Naruto.

"Sekarang katakan..."

Hinata melepaskan pelukan eratnya tadi lalu mendongakan kepala. "Makan siang." Ia menunjukan kotak bekal dengan senyum riang di wajah.

Terlalu lama berdiri, Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya duduk disebuah sofa panjang. "Kau bisa ikut denganku 'kan?" Naruto menginginkan kepastian.

"Tentu saja." Hinata terlihat sibuk membongkar isi bekal.

Naruto menyisir rambut panjangnya kebelakang. "Hinata..."

"Hm?" Sang Istri merespon panggilannya dengan deheman.

"..." Naruto langsung diam.

Kebungkaman Naruto membuat kesibukan Hinata tersela. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memanggil Istriku saja." Naruto tersenyum lalu mencondongkan wajah. Meninggalkan kecupan singkat terhadap bibir mungil Hinata.

Mendapat perlakuan manis secara tiba-tiba membuat Hinata tersipu. Untuk mengurangi rasa malu ia menggunakan kesibukan sebagai alasan, tengah menyalinkan nasi ke mangkuk kecil yang dipersiapkan untuk Naruto.

Selalu saja malu-malu, padahal sudah lama mereka menikah bahkan saling melihat tubuh masing-masing.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar sang Suami.

Sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa menerima tawaran tersebut dengan alasan lain. "Maaf sayang, hari ini cucianku menumpuk."

"Nanti aku carikan pembantu untukmu."

"Jangan!" Tatapan heran tertuju pada Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa mengerjakan isi rumah sendirian."

Naruto tahu itu, namun alangkah baiknya bila mengupah seseorang untuk menggantikan tugas-tugas Hinata di dalam rumah.

"Tap—"

Hinata menyela kalimat protes Naruto dengan menggunakan potongan cumi yang di masak pedas ke mulutnya.

"Enak?" Hanya anggukan kecil yang menjadi jawaban, namun cukup memuaskan perasaan Hinata.

Bagi Hinata yang paling penting saat ini sekarang ia sudah bisa mengolah berbagai macam masakan, jadi ia tak perlu lagi memesan makanan di luar untuk Naruto.

Setidaknya Hinata mampu memuaskan Naruto tak hanya di tempat tidur. Kini telah ada perubahan, tak seperti dulu yang tidak bisa beruat apa-apa selain memanjakan Naruto saat tengah malam.

x X x

Kala mendengar suara mobil dari luar rumah, maka Hinata bergegas keluar kamar untuk melihat kepulangan sang Suami. Hari ini Naruto pulang cepat, pukul tujuh malam ia sudah tiba di rumah.

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu, tengah menantikan kedatangan Naruto. Setelah pintu mobil terbuka, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut seketika.

"Naruto!?"

Lelaki muda itu melangkah ke arah Hinata.

"Aku pulang."

Anehnya, Hinata tak menjawab seruan Naruto tetapi malah terdiam membisu dengan wajah memerah. Kepalanya setia mendongak— menatapnya terpesona.

Heran dengan sikap aneh Hinata, Naruto tak punya pilihan lain maka segera menarik pinggang wanita itu. Menghilangkan jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Naruto merunduk. "Aku pulang." Bisiknya. Ia menginginkan sambutan dari sang Istri, bukan kebungkaman.

Hinata mengulum senyum. "Selamat datang." Balasnya akhirnya.

Satu kecupan menyentuh kening Hinata. "Bagaimana?" Kening mereka saling bertaut.

"Aku suka." Tangan Hinata meraba tengkuk Naruto hingga naik ke rambut.

"Tampan tidak?"

Dorongan pelan berhasil memisakan diri mereka. "Sangat jelek." Komentar wanita itu mengenai penampilan baru sang Suami.

Pulang-pulang Naruto terlihat berubah, itu karena rambut panjangnya telah dipangkas menjadi pendek. Hinata jatuh cinta lagi setelah melihat perubahan baru Naruto.

"Sungguh?"

Hinata bersedekap sembari membuang wajah, lalu ia menganggukan kepala. Tanda membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya sudah, yang penting kau masih mencintaiku." Pria itu merangkul pinggang Hinata, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka harus cepat sebab dalam waktu satu jam lagi acara akan dimulai.

Jawaban jelek translate dari kata tampan, jangan pikir Naruto tidak dapat mengetahuinya.

Lihatlah, bahkan saat ini Hinata terus menatap wajah Naruto. Mulai dari pria itu melepas sepatu, jas, lalu dasi. Sedikitpun Hinata tak bisa menarik atensi dari wajah sang Suami pirang yang kini terlihat semakin tampan.

Lelah dengan rambut panjang sehingga menyulitkan pandangan, akhirnya Naruto memotong rambut piranganya, dan itu telah membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok lelaki yang selalu tampak elegan walau dalam keadaan telanjang sekalipun.

Hinata menggembungkan pipi. Naruto membuat libidonya bangkit dengan pesat, tau kah bahwa itu sangat menyiksa dirinya. Kini ia benar-benar menginginkan jamahan.

"Ada apa?" Naruto dibuat heran dengan sikap Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja mendekat lalu memeluknya dengan manja.

Kepala berambut indigo itu mendongak. "Kita di rumah saja ya..." Pintanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas. "Tidak bisa sayang... ini sebuah perjanjian dan aku tak bisa membatalkan sesuka hati. Ini bukan sikap dari seorang pengusaha." Ia harap Hinata mau mengerti.

"Tapi..." Sambil berusaha membujuk, Hinata tengah mengusap-usap dada bidang Naruto. "Tapi..." Sulit sekali mengatakannya.

"Tapi apa?" Ini menyita waktu, padahal Naruto ingin segera mandi lalu bersiap-siap.

Hinata mengurungkan niat. Hanya akan membuat dirinya malu jika mengatakan kepada Naruto yang kini tengah ia sembunyikan. Nafsu ini tidak lebih penting daripada perusahaan.

Mereka bisa melakukannya kapan saja, namun tidak sekarang.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Hinata membantu Naruto mencopoti benik kemeja. Sialnya, saat melihat dada polos Naruto hal itu justru membuat libidonya semakin bergejolak.

Sulit mengendalikan diri, dan Hinata dibuat kewalahan oleh birahinya sendiri. Jika mereka melakukannya sekarang maka tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuk menghadiri undangan Uchiha.

"Hinata..." Naruto terheran-heran dengan tingkah Hinata kali ini. Ia disuruh segera mandi, tapi bagaimana cara ia membasuh diri bila Hinata terus menempel seperti perangko.

Sungguh aneh.

"Mau mandi bersamaku?" Sebelah alis pirang Naruto terangkat tinggi.

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Sayangnya aku sudah mandi." Ia menyesal telah mandi sebelum Naruto pulang tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau mandi lagi?" Hanya obrolan tidak penting ini tanpa sadar waktu mereka terbuang sia-sia. Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu.

Sejak tadi Hinata enggan memisahkan diri, cukup merepotkan namun Naruto tak bisa menolak, atau tidak Hinata akan marah kepadanya dan mulai mengarang cerita.

Sudah berubah.

Tidak cinta lagi.

Punya selingkuhan.

Bosan atau apalah.

Sudah cukup satu kali saja Naruto menerima tuduhan-tuduhan tidak benar itu, sebagai seorang Suami ia akan mengalah. Hal biasa menghadapi sifat manja Hinata.

Mana mungkin Naruto bisa berhenti mencintai Hinata. Bagaimanapun keadaan mereka tetap tak memudarkan cinta yang tertanam kokoh dalam hati.

"Ayo mandi." Dengan riangnya Hinata menarik Naruto ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu mengunci pintu dari dalam.

Lebih baik ikut mandi lagi daripada menderita karena menahan diri. Paling tidak masih bisa melihat sambil bermain sentuh-sentuhan.

"Jangan macam-macam... nanti kita terlambat."

Teguran Naruto membuat Hinata kesal. "Baiklah, baik." Mau tak mau ia harus menahan diri. Kalau begitu cukup melihat saja.

Salahkan tubuh seksi Naruto yang terlihat sangat menggoda sehingga menyulitkan Hinata untuk tidak memperkosanya.

Sayang sekali mereka ada di waktu yang tidak tepat.

x X x

Disini sebisa mungkin Hinata menahan diri dari amukan menggila. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini keadaan mereka, lebih baik tadi ia mengajak Naruto bercinta daripada harus rela makan hati demi menjaga image.

Bila sudah mencapai titik terakhir pertahanan tubuh, Naruto tak kan bisa menolak apabila Hinata menagih sentuhan.

Kini hanya ada kekesalan, itupun sedang Sakura pendam dalam diam. Ia muak melihat keponakan Fugaku Uchiha yang merupakan Ayah mertua Karin.

Sejak tadi Naori terus menatap wajah Naruto, sesekali menurunkan pandangan ke body lelaki itu. Wanita mana yang tak tergiur melihat pria berbokong montok seperti Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, berapa usiamu?"

Hinata mendelik. Berani sekali dia bertanya soal usia Naruto. Lancang!

"Dua puluh enam tahun." Balasan yang begitu singkat, bentuk dari kesopanan.

"Kalau Nyonya?" Pandangan Naori beralih.

"..." Hinata tak sudi menjawab.

"Dua puluh tiga tahun." Akhirnya Naruto yang mengalah.

Jika bukan karena Hinata, Naori tak kan segan menyerang Naruto. Seharusnya wanita merah muda itu tak perlu ikut dalam acara makan malam ini.

"Sudah berapa lama meni—"

"Harus berapa lama lagi kita menunggu?" Hinata menyela pertanyaan Naori. Ia tak suka melihat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memuakan yang diajukan oleh Naori.

"Sabar Nyonya, kurasa kita butuh waktu limat menit lagi."

"Terlalu lama." Tak henti-hentinya Hinata menggerutu. Persetan mau dianggap lancang atau apa, ia hanya perlu menarik tangan Naruto lalu mendudukannya disofa tanpa seizin dari siapapun.

Mereka bebas mau melakukan apapun disini, terlebih ini ruangan khusus yang dipesan setelah membuat perjanjian.

"Sabar Hinata." Tegur sang Suami dengan nada lembut.

Hinata berdecak pelan. "Aku lelah terus berdiri." Jawabnya kesal.

Sebenarnya Sakura lelah dan kesal melihat Naori yang terus-terusan melirik body Naruto terutama bagian bokong. Ia pikir dengan mendudukan Naruto bisa melindunginya dari tatapan memangsa.

Sungguh, Hinata sangat membenci sepasang mata kelam itu. Mata dan mulut sama lancangnya.

Sekian lama menunggu, sesuai yang diperikan oleh Naori yang mereka nantikan sejak belasan menit tadi akhirnya muncul. Mereka bahkan baru memasuki Restaurant ini.

Entah kenapa, melihat wajah para Uchiha semakin membuat kekesalan Sakura memuncak. Seandainya bisa ia ingin pulang sekarang juga lalu bercinta dengan Naruto.

Gara-gara pertemuan memuakan ini Naruto sampai menolak Hinata, sialnya Hinata mau mengalah demi memuaskan hasrat wanita lain tanpa ia sadari.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Inner Hinata mengumpati keadaan yang mendesaknya. Sampai kapan ia bisa bersabar? Jika tidak amukannya akan lepas tak terkendali.

"Memangnya Istri mana yang mau merelakan tubuh Suaminya menjadi tontonan wanita asing? AKU TIDAK RELA!"

Senggolan Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dari alam bawah sadarnya. "Kenapa diam saja, hm?" Ia ditanyai dengan bisikan halus.

Hinata mengerang. "Kurang enak badan." Dustanya.

Alasan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto kalap. "Bagaimana bisa?" Ia menyentuh kening Hinata untuk memastikan keadaannya, namun tampaknya Hinata baik-baik saja. "Mau pulang sekarang?" Tawarnya. Keadaan sang Istri membuatnya cemas.

Tentu saja keputusan Naruto tidak disetujui oleh Fugaku. "Naruto-san, kita bahkan baru memulai acara ini." Ia sedang mencoba menahan klien. "Beri waktu paling lama tiga puluh menit."

Naori menyanggah dagu. "Tiga puluh menit saja, Tuan." Manik kelam miliknya benar-benar enggan beralih dari paras Naruto. Terlalu tampan.

Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata yang berada di bawah meja. "Bagiamana? Sebentar saja..." Bujuknya.

Mau tak mau dengan terpaksa Hinata mengalah demi menjaga nama baik Naruto. "Baiklah... hanya tiga puluh menit." Ada resikonya karena ia terima tawaran mereka.

Hinata terus-terusan memendam kekesalan karena tingkah Naori. Jelas sekali gadis remaja itu memperlihatkan ketertarikan kepada Naruto, sialnya dia sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Hinata sebagai Istri Naruto.

Kelak Naori akan menerima pembalasan dari perbuatannya ini. Hinata tidak akan pernah merelakan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Naori kepadanya, terutama kepada Naruto.

"Naori, jaga sikapmu." Teguran yang kesekian kali dilontarkan oleh Fugaku. Naori terlihat kesulitan mengendalikan diri setelah melihat pria tampan.

"Dasar anak muda!" Mikoto mencibiri sikap buruk Naori.

Tak sepantasnya gadis muda seperti Naori menggoda Suami orang, wajar bila Hinata merasa terganggu.

Mau bagaimanapun melarang sikap Naori tak kan berubah dalam sekejap.

Hinata harus memaklumi tingkah labil gadis remaja.

x X x

Acara makan malam yang melelahkan, terlebih saat mendapat gangguan dari gadis muda yang menyukai Naruto.

Harusnya Hinata bersikeras menolak tadi, namun mau bagaimana lagi karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi— bahkan saat ini mereka sudah pulang ke rumah.

Hanya tinggal kenangan saja.

Kenangan yang tak bisa Hinata lupakan begitu saja.

Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, dimana saat ini terlihat Naruto sedang berbaring santai sambil membaca Novel. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri kebaradaan sang Suami.

Wanita muda itu mendudukan bokong di tepi ranjang. "Sayang..." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Naruto merespons panggilan tersebut hanya dengan deheman. Ia tengah sibuk dengan Novel kesukaan.

Dengan pipi yang menggembung Hinata menggunakan telunjuk untuk bermain-main diatas perut Naruto yang berlapis oleh kaos putih dengan body yang ketat.

Baju itu memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Naruto yang berisi.

"Sekarang aku sudah bisa memasak..."

Naruto melirik Hinata yang tengah duduk anteng disebelahnya. "Lalu?"

Semburat merah tercipta di kedua pipi Hinata. "Sekarang aku tak perlu lagi membeli makanan untukmu, aku bisa memasakannya sendiri."

Naruto diam sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata.

"Kalau sudah bisa masak, kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini kita menunda kehamilan." Setelah sekian lama menikah, inilah saatnya mereka memiliki Bayi.

Hinata sadar bahwa Naruto membutuhkan keturunan.

"...aku ingin Bayi, Anata..."

Kontan saja, ajakan Hinata membuat senyum lebar melukis wajah tampan Naruto. "Ingin berapa, hm?" Bisiknya di telinga Hinata namun bukan berarti melepas Novel di tangan. Ia masih ingin membaca kelanjutannya.

"Kalau bisa langsung dua."

"Mau yang kembar?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "...baiklah, kalau begitu ganti dulu penampilanmu agar aku bisa tahan lebih lama dari biasanya." Usul pria itu.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "Tunggu disini." Ia juga berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama..." Sebelum melepas Hinata pergi, satu kecupan singkat sempat mendarat dipipi merona perempuan itu.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Hinata segera melesakan diri ke dalam kamar mandi. Membawa lingiere hitam ke dalam sana untuk dikenakan.

Ini kabar baik yang sangat membahagiakan. Sekian lama menunggu sampai Hinata melontarkan kalimat Bayi dari bibir mungilnya, baru sekaranglah keinginan Naruto dapat terpenuhi.

Cara Naruto berkespresi dan bersikap tak perlu menunjukan sikap yang berlebihan, cukup menanggapi dengan sikap tenang.

Bukan berarti keputusan Hinata menunda kehamilan tak membuat Naruto kecewa, selama ini ia hanya mengalah dan mengerti dengan keadaan Sakura.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, bahwa setelah pandai memasak mereka tak perlu lagi menunda kehamilan.

Hinata benar-benar memenuhi janjinya dulu.

Sebelum keluar, alangkah baiknya Hinata berkaca terlebih dahulu di dalam kamar mandi ini. Menatap diri melalui pantulan cermin, apakah ia sudah layak menampakan diri di depan mata Naruto atau belum.

Wanita itu mengulum bibir atas. "Kurang." Gumamnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera membuka kran lalu menampung air diatas telapak tangan.

Hinata menggunakan air dingin tersebut untuk membasahi rambut, dengan begitu tampilannya malam ini terlihat sangat seksi. Bahkan dirinya sendiri dapat menilainya.

Naruto suka melihat keseksian Hinata, dan benci bila ada mata lain yang menyaksikan tubuh molek Hinata. Wanita berambut indigo itu hanya miliknya seorang. Miliknya tidak boleh diganggu.

Sebenarnya sifat Naruto kepada Hinata dikatakan over protective. Begitu besar cintany akepada sang Istri.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit mendandani diri, sekian lama membuat Naruto menunggu dengan sabar kini barulah Hinata merasa telah layak tampil.

Wanita itu menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya.

Ceklek.

Shappire tajam tersebut dibuat tak berkedip. Melalui sudut Novel Naruto tengah memerhatikan Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk wanita itu merubah menampilan.

Naruto mendesah dalam diam. Mata tajam miliknya terus menatap lekat sosok Indigo yang ada di depan mata. Dia seperti iblis penggoda birahi, dan Naruto telah menjadi korban.

Lingiere hitam dengan jahitan tipis itu terlihat pas di tubuh mungil Hinata, dan yang paling membuat dada Naruto bergerumuh ialah manakala mengalihkan tatapan lekat dibagian payudara.

besar dan sangat menggoda untuk dinikmati apalagi putingnya yang merona itu.

Naruto sangat bergantung kepada Hinata. Seperti terkena pelet.

"God!" Sesuatu diselangkangan Naruto mengeras. Keseksian Hinata telah membutakan matanya, hingga ia rela mengabaikan Novel favorit demi wanita cantik itu.

Tak cukup pada dada, kini pandangan Naruto beralih ke bawah. Ia mendesah kecewa saat melihat bagian terlarang itu tertutup itu tak dapat di tembus dari luar.

Daerah kewanitaan Hinata menjadi incaran utama, karena selain bibir Naruto juga gemar melumat kewanitaan Hinata.

Sudah sering bernampilan seksi dan terbuka, namun tak membuat Naruto bosan. Setiap kali melihat keseksian Hinata hal itu selalu membuat libidonya naik.

Seperti rangsangan tanpa sentuhan.

Naruto menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Merangkul pinggang perempuan itu lalu memberinya tempat duduk, kali ini dipangkuan.

"Tanam yang banyak."

Lelaki pirang itu menyeringai. "Seberapa banyak?" Godanya.

Hinata merona. "Sebanyak-banyaknya." Ia melepas baju putih yang membalut tubuh seksi Naruto. Tak sabar karena ingin segera memulai permianan.

"Rahimmu tidak akan mampu menampung benihku."

"...kita coba dulu." Pijatan terhadap bokongnya berhasil meloloskan erangan lembut "Jangan merobek celana dalamku!" Hinata menghentikan niat Naruto yang sepertinya ingin membuat celana dalam bewarna hitam itu sobek.

Sulit dihentikan. "Nanti kita beli lagi yang baru." Naruto tak mematuhi larangan, justru Hinata yang malah berbalik patuh. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehingga sulit menghentikan diri.

Dengan telapak tangannya yang lembut Naruto mengusap-usap paha mulus Hinata. Selama melakukan pemanasan sebagai pembuka mereka mulai dari ciuman.

Hinata terlihat resah tak menentu diatas pangkuan Naruto, namun tak membuat ciuman mereka tersela.

Penasaran dengan rambut baru Naruto, Hinata mencoba menjabaknya dan hanya sedikit yang bisa ia genggam. Kini ia tak kan bisa lagi menjabaki rambut Naruto seperti sebelumnya.

Tidak bisa protes, sebab Hinata terlanjur menyukai rambut pendek Naruto. Suami pirangnya itu tampak cocok dengan rambut pendeknya yang sekarang, bahkan terlihat super tampan.

Disela ciuman mereka, dengan sengaja Naruto menepatkan bokong Hinat diantara selangkangannya, agar sang Istri dapat merasakan ketika tubuhnya ereksi.

Hasilnya, Hinata dibuat mengerang. Benda keras itu terasa jelas ketika menyentuh pantatnya, tentu saja menggoda iman. Ia menggerakan pinggul untuk merasakan lebih jelas lagi.

Perbuatan Hinata membuat tubuh Naruto merespons. Barang miliknya bertambah keras hingga membuat sesak di dalam sana.

Decapan dari bibir ke bibir lainnya mengalun bak melodi indah. Sejuknya malam sangat mendukung mereka, membuat Hinata ingin lebih berlama-lama menikmati perbuatan mereka.

Selama berbagi pagutan tangan nakal Hinata tak tinggal diam. Bukan cuma Naruto yang bisa meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Karena tidak ingin mengalah, Hinata menggunakan senjata andalan untuk membuat Naruto lemah. Ia hanya perlu menyentuh barang milik Naruto dengan elusan lembut.

Hanya dengan belaian dari luar telah berhasil meloloskan geraman. Hinata suka mendengarkan suara berat Naruto ketika menggeram.

Krakk!

Dan benar saja. Naruto bersungguh-sungguh merobek celana dalam Hinata, tak membuat terkejut mengingat sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto. Aneh memang tapi begitula sosok seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Hinata memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Meletakan telunjuk dipermukaan bibir Naruto yang basah menggoda sehabis ciuman mereka tadi, dan tersenyum genit untuk menggoda.

"Kalau beli yang baru kau harus menemani aku belanja ke Mall, kalau menolak aku akan berhenti memakai celana dalam."

Itu memang ancaman, karena Naruto tak kan berkutik kalau diancam soal celana dalam.

"Baiklah cintaku. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja."

Hinata tersenyum puas. "Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang..." Ia lalu kembali mencium bibir eksotis Naruto. Memagutnya dengan begitu mesra dan penuh perasaan.

Tentunya setelah ini akan ada kabar baik mengenai Hinata, tapi untuk beberapa waktu biarkan mereka mengolah Bayi terlebih dahulu.

x X x

Punggung ramping Hinata terhempas diatas empuknya kasur, kemudian si pelaku merayapi tubuhnya dari ujung kaki, dan terus berangsur naik sampai tiba di area paling sensitive. Berhenti sepenuhnya disana.

"Enghh..."

Hinata mendesah dengan wajah berkerut. Lidah hangat milik Naruto bermain-main di antara belah selangkannya. Memberi jejak, memberi rasa panas dan basah menggoda yang tertinggal disana.

Ketika menilik dari belah kaki, Hinata melihat kepala pirang di bawah sana sedang bergerak-gerak lembut. Ia mengerang dibuatnya lalu menghempas kepala diatas bantal, juga menggunakan jemari untuk menjambak rambut pendek itu.

"Euumhh... Narutohh..."

Wanita itu membusungkan dada serta merapatkan kaki. Mengunci sisi kepala Hinata karena tidak sanggup dengan lumatan lembut terhadap tubuh bawahnya.

Kini Hinata menggeliat dengan gelisah. Kakinya menggelijang liar, menggesek-gesek kain sprai sampai membuatnya kusut tak beraturan, bahkan copot dari sudut kasur.

Kecupan Naruto semakin basah ia melumat habis vagina Hinata dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Ia manjakan tubuh sang Istri dengan penuh perasaan, menunjukan kasih sayang serta cinta yang dimiliki olehnya melalui cara dan sikap.

Terang saja Hinata merasa dimanjakan. Dirinya hanyut dalam cumbuan mereka, hingga melepas semua desahan tanpa beban. Wajahnya terasa panas seperti terbakar.

Bukan cuma ahli dalam memelumat bibir, Naruto juga bisa membuat tubuh Hinata menggelijang ketika memagut kewanitaannya. Sering kali membuat perempuan itu mengerang hebat dan tak terkendali, seperti saat ini.

"Naruhh~"

Hinata mulai terengah. Dada polosnya naik turun karena menarik dan menghembuskan nafas yang tak beraturan. Bibirnya yang mungil terbuka, mengeluarkan deru nafas dari sana.

Naruto menggeram. Erangan Hinata makin membangkitkan hasratnya, membuat ia geram bukan kepalang lantas menggantikan peran lidah menjadi jari.

Pria meninggalkan selangkangan sang Istri, berpindah dari tubuh bawah menuju ke atas. Tubuh padatnya bertahan menggunakan tangan kiri, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain sedang bermian dengan tubuh Hinata yang telah basah sempurna.

"Aahhh..."

Desahan Hinata kian menggila. Gerakan tangan Naruto membuatnya mabuk berat. Mabuk karena haus akan sentuhan. Ia begitu menginginkan Naruto. Seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto menggigit bibir.hangat dan basah Sungguh, dinding rahim Hinata seperti ingin menelan habis kedua jari tangannya, menganggap jari miliknya bak kejanantanan perkasa.

Akibat respons Hinata yang begitu luar biasa, Naruto sampai kewalahan menghendalikan diri. Sesekali ia mencium pipi dan kening Hinata guna mengurangi siksaan dalam diri.

Perlakuan manis Naruto menghanyutkan Hinata. Rasa nikmat membuat tubuhnya serasa melayang tinggi sampai ke langit kejutuh. Sungguh luar biasa.

Berkat kecepatan serta keahlian tangan Naruto, kini Hinata berhasil mencapai orgasme pertama. Membasahi dua jari tersebut dengan cairan panas miliknya, hingga menciptakan seringai puas di wajah rupawannya.

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk membenarkan nafas, segera Naruto berpindah ke bawah kaki Hinata. Membelah kedua kaki jenjang dengan kulit putih mulus itu lalu ia masuk ke dalam belahan tersebut.

amethyst berkambut tengah menatap Narruto dengan sorot teduh, tak menghindarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi mulus si pemilik bola mata indah itu.

"Masih kuat?" Pria itu sengaja ingin menggoda. Ingin tahu seberapa besar harapan Hinata untuk memiliki Bayi.

Anggukan semangat menjadi jawaban, lagi-lagi Naruto menyeringai. Dalam semingguan ini sudah setiap malam mereka bercinta tanpa libur demi menghasilkan Bayi, dan tentunya tidak menggunakan obat-obatan.

"...penuhi rahimku dengan semua spermamu, anata."

Bibir tipis itu mengecup jari kaki Hinata sekilas. "Tentu sayang. Kupastikan dalam waktu dekat ini rahimu sudah berisi." Saat konsultasi, Dokter mengatakan mereka subur jadi tidak akan sulit mendapatkan Bayi.

Hinata mengerang manja. Dengan wajah bersemu ia menarik tengkuk Naruto lalu membenturkan bibir mereka, saling berbagi lumatan mesra setelah itu.

Ruangan terang akan cahaya lampu itu telah diberi kesejukan oleh mesin AC, namun bukan berarti mampu menyejukan tubuh sepasang Suami dan Istri yang kini sedang bergumul di tempat tidur.

Mereka bermandikan oleh keringat, sementara cuaca malam ini sedang sejuk-sejuknya. Rasa hangat lebih mendominasi karena mereka saling berbagi kenikmatan dengan perasaan yang menyatu.

Sang wanita terus mendesah, mengiring geraman seksi dari si pria. Kening mereka saling bertaut dalam sepanjang penyatuan, sesekali melumat bibir satu sama lain dan berulang kali menggesekan hidung.

Intinya selain berbagi kecupan, kehangatan, berkutar saliva, keduanya juga saling berbagi nafas. Saling berkutaran satu sama lain sembari mendesah.

Naruto juga bisa mendesah, tapi sangat jarang sekali terdengar. Menurut Hinata hal paling langka ialah mendengar desahan Naruto, karena selain erotis juga menggoda.

"Ohh, shit..."

Kepala pirang itu menengadah, menikmati kedutan di bawah sana yang masih kencang dan sempit. Tak sia-sia ia memberi jatah bulanan kepada sang Istri, karena uang itu dipergunakan untuk merawat tubuhnya agar tetap indah.

Hinata memperindah tubuh bukan untuk laki-laki lain, tentunya ia lakukan untuk Naruto agar sang Suami betah bersama dirinya dan tidak pernah merasa bosan apalagi punya pikiran untuk mendua.

Suami setia harus di jaga baik-baik, maka dari itu Hinata memerhatikan kebutuhan Naruto melalui tubuh, setelah itu keperluan lainnya seperti makan dan minum.

Dulunya Hinata seorang gadis yang tidak bisa apa-apa, termasuk masak sekalipun. Selama menjadi seorang Istri ia hanya bisa melayani kebutuhan Naruto di tempat tidur, lain dari semua itu ia angkat tangan. Ia menyerah.

Tapi semua itu cuma dulu, kalau perbandingan Hinata yang dulu dan yang sekarang jauh berbeda. Kini ia telah menjadi wanita berstatus pada umumnya yang mampu melayani sang Suami dari segi manapun.

Baru sekarang Hinata layak menyandang gelar Istri sempurna. Naruto beruntung memilikinya.

"ahhh;"

Tubuh Hinata terguncang. Naruto terus-terusan mendesak pinggulnya, membenam benda keras itu sedalam mungkin sampai membuatnya melenguh panjang.

Setitik liquid membasahi sudut mata Hinata, sementara saliva membanjiri kedua sudut bibirnya. Air mata dan saliva yang menandakan kenikmatan duniawi, terbukti dari raut wajahnya bersama desahan hebat yang semakin menggila.

Kasur yang menjadi tempat mereka memadu kasih terus berderit karena hentakan pinggul Naruto. Setiap kali menghujami tubuh basahnya, kedua mata Hinata dibuat mengatup lalu terbuka kembali dan menatap wajah tampan sang Suami dari tempatnya terbaring pasrah.

Ini hentakan terakhir Naruto sebelum orgasme lalu menanam semua semen putih miliknya di dalam rahim Hinata. Melesakannya tanpa sisa, sementara itu ia menenggelamkan wajah dalam lekukan leher jenjang Hinata yang beraroma memabukan.

Hinata menggeliat di bawah tindihan Naruto. Setelah berulang kali kini giliran Naruto menikmati puncak, sedangkan dirinya menderita sendiri.

Perempuan itu belum puas meski sudah berkali-kali klimaks. Padahal tidak menggunakan obat kuat, karena inilah nafsu Hinata yang sebenarnya. Ia lebih mesum daripada Naruto.

"Anata, aku mau lagi..." Pinta wanita itu dengan rengekan manja, dan masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bersemu padam.

Naruto mengangkat wajah. Ia tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut diarea wajah Hinata. Dari kening, hidung, pipi kiri dan kanan, terakhir bibir.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto memanjakan Hinata, tak heran bila terkadang sang Istri bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"...mau berapa ronde lagi, hm?"

Hinata yang tengah tersipu malu mengulum bibir mungil miliknya. "Sampai puas." Jawabnya.

Naruto mengerling nakal sembari tersenyum genit. "Bagaimana kalau tidak bisa puas?"

Istrinya itu terkikik genit. "Kalau begitu kita teruskan sampai lelah."

"Itu baru tepat." Setelah itu Naruto beranjak. Berhenti mengungkung Hinata lalu mengubah posisi mereka, sebab ia ingin bercinta dengan gaya yang berbeda.

Hinata patuh pada tuntunan Naruto. Mengikuti gerakan sang Suami yang memintanya bangun, kemudian bergaya merangkak dengan bokong yang mengarah di depan mata lelaki itu.

"Angkat pinggulmu sayang..." Naruto mencengkeram gemas daging bokong Hinata. "Oh yeah, benar begitu." Ia menyeringai kesenangan. Anak pintar.

Satu hal lagi yang perlu diketahui, yaitu aib Hinata mengenai keahliannya dalam berpose. Dia bisa bergaya seperti apa saja kalau bercinta, karena mendapat ajaran dari beberapa film hentai yang ia tonton secara online di internet tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Kalau tahu Naruto bisa mengamuk. Film yang tidak layak di tonton, maka dari itu sangat dihindari oleh Naruto.

"Uuhhh..."

Hinata mengerang lagi saat mendapat desakan dari arah belakang. Perlahan namun pasti, dan kini kejantanan Naruto telah berhasil memenuhi tubuhnya lagi.

Sesak tapi nikmat dan membuat ketagihan.

Akhirnya ronde kedua berlanjut, setelah itu ronde ketiga, ronde keempat sampai seterusnya. Jika sedang pubertas nafsu Hinata tidak cepat terpuaskan, tapi beruntung Naruto sosok Suami yang kuat dan tahan dalam segala apapun.

Biarkan sepasang Suami dan Istri yang hidup harmonis dan mesra itu mengolah Bayi untuk mereka berdua.

x X x

Wanita berambut biru itu muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Sembari melangkah ia menggunakan handuk kecil untuk menyeka sisa air sehabis membasuh wajah.

Baru berpisah selama beberapa saat, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Hinata merindukan Naruto. Beruntung hari ini Suami pirang tercintanya tengah cuti sehingga memudahkan ia untuk menemuinya.

Terlalu lama menyia-nyiakan waktu, Hinata langsung meninggalkan kamar untuk menyusul Naruto di ruang kerja.

Ketika melalui ruang tengah, langkah Hinata dibuat terhenti akan satu hal. Tak perlu menyusul ke ruang kerja sebab Naruto sendiri terlihat diruang tamu.

Hinata mengerang kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Anata..."

Dengan sigap kedua tangan Hinata melingkari pinggang Naruto, sementara kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang milik lelaki itu. Datang-datang ia langsung duduk berpangku.

Naruto menghentikan kesibukan demi Hinata. "Ada apa, hm?" Ia mengelus pucuk kepala sang Istri yang kini tengah berpangku manja dengannya.

Hinata menadahkan pandangan. "Entah kenapa berpisah sebentar saja denganmu rasa rindu senang sekali menggangguku." Keluhnya.

"Merindukan sentuhan?" Canda sang Suami.

Terdengar dengusan geli. "Mesum." Kecupan lembut mendarat dipuncak kepala Hinata. "...rasanya ada yang aneh." Ucapnya.

"Apa itu?"

Hinata sendiri tidak yakin dan tidak tahu. "Bibirku menginginkan sebuah ciuman." Naruto terkekeh geli. Mengatai dirinya mesum, namun Hinata sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia jauh lebih mesum daripada dirinya.

Tidak ada yang perlu dimalukan, jika ingin mereka bisa melakukannya kapan saja selama kemesraan itu tak terekspos dipublik.

Naruto hanya mengalah menerima serangan dari Hinata. Bibirnya dicium dengan sangat rakus, bahkan tanpa enggan Hinata menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya.

Desahan Naruto tertahan. Sial sekali, Hinata bisa membuatnya kalah telak hanya dengan ciuman.

Wanita itu sudah pintar sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja dada Naruto di dorong, kemudian si pelaku membekap mulut. Wajahnya memucat lagi seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sungguh mengganggu adegan romantis mereka.

Rasa heran melingkupi Naruto. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menyentuh punggung sang Istri lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Hinata meringis. Rasa mual ini gencar sekali mengganggunya.

"Mual!?"

Sekian lama menderita sakit, baru sekarang Hinata menyadarinya.

Perempuan bersurai biru itu tak lagi membekap mulut, justru kini menatap Naruto dengan mata yang membulat.

"Mual pertanda masuk angin... sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit saja."

Setelah dipikir-pikir, sudah berkali-kali mereka berhubungan tanpa obat, dan selama itu pula rahim Hinata terbuka luas untuk menerima benih milik Naruto.

Tampaknya mereka berhasil.

Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat si empu tangan kurus tersebut menghentikan langkah. "Mau kemana?" Ia bertanya sebab Hinata ingin langsung beranjak tanpa mengubris ajakannya.

"Aku mau ke toilet " Dua bukti saja sudah cukup membuat Hinata seratus persen yakin. "...sebentar saja."

Mual-mual lalu muntah, dan yang kedua terlambatnya menstruasi selama dua belas hari.

Akhirnya kabar bahagia itu menghampiri mereka.

"Setelah itu kita ke Rumah Sakit." Tidak ada penolakan dalam sejarah hidup seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Anehnya, tidak menjawab tetapi Hinata malah terkikik lalu pergi setelah melepaskan pegangan Naruto terhadap tangannya.

"Hinata...!" Panggilan Naruto mengalun.

"Sebentar sayang..." Terdengar sahutan dari tempat Hinata melenyapkan diri.

Naruto menghela nafas. Hinata meninggalkannya ke kamar.

Tak lama berongkar-bongkar, akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan yang dicari dalam tumpukan pembalut. Bersama senyum bahagia ia bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi seraya menggenggam sesuatu di tangan.

Pintu kamar mandi itu di tutup dari dalam, menyisakan ruang kosong sementara pemiliknya tengah berkutat dengan kesibukan. Hinata menggunakan urine yang ditumpung untuk merendam test pack, setelah itu ia diamkan selama satu menit.

Sambil menunggu rasa resah gelisah melingkupi Hinata. Ia harap ini sungguhan, bukan cuma karena kebetulan.

"Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengandung. Aku mohon..."

Usai berdo'a maka Hinata segera memeriksa test pack tadi. Mengambilnya dari rendaman urine untuk diperiksa, dan seketika membulatkan kedua matanya begitu melihat hasilnya.

Garis merah terhadap tas pack menandakan positive Hamil, dan itu membuat Hinata sangat terkejut serta bahagia yang menjadi satu dan mengaduk-aduk perasaan.

Benih milik Naruto berhasil berbuah di dalam rahim Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...!"

Suara teriakan keras dari dalam kamar membuat Naruto terkejut, kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang bergegas ia berlari menuju letak kamar untuk menyusul Hinata.

Pasti terjadi sesuatu hingga membuat Hinata berteriak histeris.

"Hinata, apa yang terja—"

Greph.

Baru saja membuka pintu, mendadak Naruto mendapat pelukan erat. Hinata memeluk lehernya sembari mengayun-ngayunkan kaki, tentunya ia bergelantungan dalam pelukan tersebut. Tawa cecikikan menyertai warna merah di pipinya.

Naruto sweatdropp. "H-hinata..." Sempat mengira terjadi hal buruk, namun perkiraan itu hilang dalam sekejap ketika Hinata langsung memeluknya seperti kekanakan.

Entah apa yang membuat Hinata girang sendiri. Mendadak pula.

"Hime, kau kenapa?" Banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala Naruto.

Hinata menyudahi pelukannya. "Lihat ini." Kini ia memperlihatkan hasil test pack kepada Naruto. "...merah tanda apa...?"

Naruto tertegun. "Positive." Senyum di bibir Hinata terlihat semakin lebar. "...Hamil."

"Kyaaaaa! Aku Hamil!" Tubrukan Hinata membuat tubuh tegap Naruto terhuyung, namun dengan sigap ia bertahan agar tidak terhempas di lantai yang keras dan dingin.

Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu dan bersabar, keinginan Naruto untuk menjadi seorang Ayah dari wanita yang dicintai terwujud.

Kesabaran Naruto terbayarkan oleh kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda. Tak hanya dirinya, Hinata sendiri terlihat tak kalah bahagia darinya karena kehamilan pertama.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan kemarin hari, jika Hinata Hamil mereka akan memberi sumbangan kepada anak yatim piatu lalu pergi ke Gereja untuk berdo'a.

Tuhan memberkati mereka.

-The End-


End file.
